


Ace And His Demon

by kittyface27



Series: In Denial About Marineford [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Angst, Characters to be added, Demon, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I loved writing it, M/M, Mystery, Mystery character - Freeform, Overpowered Character, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Possession, Redemption, Romance on the side, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Tags to be added, Violence, ace is traumatized, art by me, demon has fucking strong powers, emotional ace, go after teach, it has a really bad attitude, marco is there to help, mending the tears, poor baby, reforming the crew, ressurection, takes over Ace at night, the demon is a complete asshole, the demon loves to kill, very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Ace dies at Marineford, he's brought back by making a contract with a powerful demon. Every night, the demon gets to take over its host's body. As the Whitebeards search to take revenge on the traitor, the demon isn't very cooperative, and only creates more problems. Or does it? Rated M for violence and swearing. OC is the demon.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: In Denial About Marineford [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683358
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Demonic Resurrection

**Here's a fix it! Longer than my previous short ones, and a lot different! I was was watching Jujutsu Kaisen and then decided I wanted to switch from dragon stories to demon ones! There's another demon one, but I'm unsure about whether to post it. It was not well written lol. Anyways, this fic is rated M for explosive violence. Literally, you'll see later. Romance with Marco and Ace but** **definitely** **not the main focus of the story. So, enjoy~**

* * *

Ace's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed his chest, gasping, only there was nothing there. He ran his fingers over the spot he should have a hole in. He rubbed both hands over it, feeling nothing there but smooth, toned skin. He felt confused, and then looked around, seeing he was in a dark room. Almost pitch black, though he could somehow see himself perfectly. It was creepy, but he didn't freak out.

Maybe this was hell. He was expecting it, even if he had hoped to see Sabo. He was no doubt in heaven. Ace would be stuck down here for forever. At least he had all sorts of memories to enjoy, going to try and block out everything after he met with Luffy and his funny crew in Alabasta. He could suffer physically while reliving his life, as much as he could remember.

He walked forwards, not knowing where anything was. He could fall down and he wouldn't know the ledge was down there. He finally called, "Hello?" loudly, waiting for any sound. But there was none, until suddenly, it was like the lights were turned on. He saw a creepy black figure standing a few yards from him, staring at him.

It wasn't solid black, more like the body had been messily filled in with scribbles. Eyes appeared, four white gaps. It had two larger eyes and then two smaller ones underneath them both. But Ace was unafraid, sort of expecting to see monsters in hell. But if this black void was hell, then _damn_ it would be boring.

"Hello?" Ace probed, watching it closely. It didn't react until a mouth formed, and it relaxed from the aggressive pose it had had until now. It said his full name, using "Portgas" instead of "Gol", and then said nothing else. "Yeah, that's my name. Who are you?"

It didn't answer, instead saying, "You'd make a good host." The words sent chills up Ace's spine and he backed up a step only to find there was a wall pressed against his back. One that hadn't been there before. The black creature stepped closer, morphing into Ace's body, but with the four eyes still there, only they were of Ace's eyes.

Ace demanded to know who it was. "The king," it said. It put it's face right up to Ace's face. It was freezing cold, giving him chills and making his teeth chatter, unable to help it. It felt like he was suddenly on a winter island without his fire powers. He hadn't felt cold in three years. It was a weird change. "Would you like one more chance? To be alive again?" it said, using Ace's own voice, but also sounding creepy at the same time.

Ace couldn't help but want to jump on that, to save his family. Wanted to see Luffy, make sure he was okay. God, please let him be okay. It touched Ace's cheek, then gently gripping his chin. "You want that, don't you?" it said softly. Ace frowned, but asked what the catch was. "You'll share your body with me."

"And what exactly are you? What is the king supposed to mean?" It pulled away and put its hands in its short's pockets, wearing what Ace had, but without the blood stain. Ace had everything on him, he just realized. All his accessories that he'd lost after the fight with Teach that ended his life. Took away his freedom.

The creature in Ace's form said, "The king of everything dark. At least, in this place, in hell." So, Ace _was_ in hell. It was a pretty boring setting. Ace asked what would come from sharing bodies. What would happen. "You'll share your time with me. I'll be in control half of the time." That was way too much. Ace would only live half of his day? And what would this monster do?

Ace asked what it would do to him when he was in his body, controlling him. "I'm not unreasonable. I won't hurt anybody you care for, but I just wish to live as a human. In a body in the human world. Hell is… boring," it said casually. Ace didn't trust it. That it wouldn't fuck things up. Wouldn't kill his friends, his family, for fun. It said it was the king of hell, right? Well, wouldn't that make him evil or something?

The human said he didn't trust him. "That's to be expected. I am supposed to be evil, am I not?" the demon said. It seemed like a demon, so Ace would call it that. "But, I am capable of not being evil. In the human world, I'll have nobody to rule. I won't need to discipline others. I won't need to keep up appearances. I can just be a creature living in the human world."

"And you won't hurt anybody I care about?" Ace asked slowly, cautiously. He had no idea what to choose. To be selfish and come back? Or to leave things as they were. No, that wasn't right. He had things to do. People to apologize to. He wished he could take Thatch back, and… Pops, too, probably. Would this happen to them, too? They'd all wake up at the same time?

The demon swore that he would do nothing against Ace's own interest. "I will not be a monster to my host." Ace didn't like that word. "Keeping you healthy and safe is of the upmost importance. If you went mad with grief and guilt, I would be trapped in that as well. And that doesn't sound very fun."

Then it said, "Form a contract with me, and then we can know each others' terms. Can know what is allowed, and what is prohibited. A contract will bind us both to keep our word. Of course, we can negotiate changes, but the contract will be permanent unless we both agree to change it. I'm not unreasonable, I can think for myself," it said casually.

After staring at the outreached hand for a short moment, Ace jumped off the ledge and took his own hand. The only difference between Ace and the demon were the eyes, and facial markings under them and on his chin. Not an abundance of them, but clearly noticeable. Ace asked what his terms were.

"I am allowed to be you at night. You can have all day, and I will have all night," it said. Ace asked about sleeping. "Your body and mind will rest while I'm in control." Ace wanted to still be able to sleep with Marco at night. But he didn't say anything and let the demon continue. "I can do what I wish at night, but follow the rules of your superior. Whoever that is. I will not harm anybody you care for. I will just have full control of your body all night."

Ace asked, "I would like to be allowed one hour after falling asleep so I can share at least some of my night with my lover." It said that was very reasonable and he accepted that term. "You won't interfere with me while I'm in control. I can do whatever I want while I'm in control."

The demon agreed to those terms. "And you won't harm anything or anybody I care for." It agreed to that, as well. Ace tried to think of more things, but couldn't come up with any. He added that the demon was not allowed to alter his body. Like, get a tattoo or piercings. "Very well. I have no desire for that regardless."

It grinned Ace's smile, only making it more unsettling, and said that it had more powers that Ace didn't. "No using any powers that are detrimental, dangerous or damaging. Unless it was to real enemies." It casually repeated that it wanted to keep its host safe physically and mentally. He would do nothing to drive him insane. It was talking about everything so casually that it irritated Ace. The young man, the human, asked him what his powers were. "Bending reality to my will, create things," it responded. Ace was biting his lip, so worried.

Ace said he couldn't hurt anyone or anything. "Very well. I will do nothing to permanently alter the world without your approval. I will never harm anyone or anything. I won't do anything to cause you harm physically or mentally. I will allow you one hour to be with your lover, but will have control until the next morning. My deadline will be until sunrise. After all, sunlight will harm me and I would need to return to hell."

He asked what Ace's terms were. "This has no loop holes and you are not reading between the lines. You will do as I say without twisting my words."

"Agreed. This contract will be written in stone unless we agree of something to change. However, if I break my contract, I will be eliminated and removed from your body. But, if you break your contract, I will get your body _permanently_." Ace didn't understand what he could do to break the contract. Nothing was changing for him. What would he do to break it? "That's why it's lucky for you. The only way you can break the contract it to try and remove me from your body somehow."

Ace had no idea how he could do that, but he nodded. "I hereby pledge to follow the contract we have made, not taking any word out of context." He told Ace to repeat, and he did. And then suddenly he woke up, the blackness no longer pressing, no longer deafening him of anything but the demon's words. His voice that was Ace's voice.

He felt he was on a hard table, in the dark. He was in a body bag. He sighed and burnt through the bag since he couldn't unzip it from inside. He got up and out of the bag and looked around. It was dark, so he lit his hand on fire to find the light switch when he saw the other body bag on the floor, too big for any table.

The young pirate stared at it blankly for too long before he fell to his knees and burst into silent, hysterical sobs. It was during that that he grabbed his chest, feeling for that scar. But his was horrified when his hand sunk _through_ his chest. H-how? He was alive again, but the terrible wound was still _there!_ It wasn't a burn scar, but a hole. That hole destroyed his tattoo. How would he plug it? He was glad that his predicament distracted him from the reality that he was the one to be the death of their captain.

Ace hadn't wanted them to come, but if he hadn't lost to Teach, then they would both be alive. And where was he, anyways? This wasn't the Moby Dick, but he could feel so many less presences here. This was not his family's ship. He could sense his fellow commanders but also a small crew of other, very strong people.

Shanks was here. That was odd. He needed to know what had happened. Ace blocked his sight from the huge body bag, blocking his feelings very well. Well, not blocking his feelings, getting his hopes up that Pops would come back to life, too! He wished that the demon could have put him in the past, or could have brought them back to life, too. But he hadn't asked, and now he might never know.

The young man searched the room for any sort of clothing, and found a towel that he wrapped around his mangled chest hole. He also realized he had no pants on, either. Well, what to cover? The dick or massive cavity? Everyone here had clearly already seen him naked since he was in the body bag. And his clothes weren't in there.

He took a deep breath and decided to keep the towel just high enough to cover the top of the hole and just low enough to barely cover his junk. His hands shook as he opened the door and walked down the hall. Nobody noticed him or his presence before he made it to this ship's galley. Everyone was silent there, and he could see everybody had some sort of wound. He flinched at seeing Jozu missed an arm.

Ace would much rather somebody saw him than him bringing attention to him. It was too quiet, and he felt wrong to break it. So he stood in the doorway awkwardly before trying to walk away and find some pants from somewhere. Or a shirt to cover the massive and unnatural hole. Was this actually being alive? If the demon left him, then would he die? Meaning he was trapped between life and death, still.

" _ACE!"_ Haruta screamed, and Ace both hated and loved the fact that he'd been noticed. There were shouts at him to "fuck off" before he stood and ran to Ace, hugging him tightly. He, Haruta and Thatch had always pranked together. Then Thatch died and Ace left on his own. Haruta must have felt so lonely. Ace hugged him back, the towel falling down.

"H-How are you ali-?!" and then he cut off when he saw the still present, gaping hole. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but he was still missing what he should need to breathe or even have his heart beat. Then people were crashing into him, crying loudly, laughing through their tears. At least one good thing had come from what happened from his death till now. From the mess that was Marineford.

"I… I don't know how to explain, but can I get some clothes first?" Ace asked, feeling overwhelmed. "Po… it didn't happen to Pops, too." They all deflated while Haruta ran off to get him clothes while others spread the news throughout the ship. Ace heard shouting from all around, and put his hands over the hole in his chest. He wanted to know what the big idea was about coming back to life with the hole still there!

Maybe it would heal? Or was he really just possessing his own body? God, what a mess. Ace was given clothes by Haruta, who was ugly crying. Ace was, too, and quickly dressed himself. Wearing a shirt was wrong, he felt wrong doing it. But he couldn't even show his chest now.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw Marco down the hall, looking to be in emotional agony. Ace ran to him, needing to stop that look in any way he could. Marco hugged him tightly, sobbing into his neck. Ace kept apologizing for everything. For getting everyone killed, for wasting their efforts, getting provoked like an idiot.

Marco got ahold of himself enough to say it wasn't his fault. Teach's fruit was just too powerful, and _he_ was the one to kill their father, not Ace. Ace gasped in shock, and Marco nodded, saying he had killed him and stolen his devil fruit somehow. Ace growled in anger. But before he could say anything else, Shanks came over, looking to be in shock.

"It's good to see you back, Ace. However this is possible." Ace nodded, and asked why they were on his ship. Jozu, one armed now, said that Shanks came and stopped the war just by telling the marines to stop." Ace raised his brows, impressed. Only if he had come earlier. Pops… was in bad condition even before he arrived. Even if Ace had escaped, deep down he knew Pops would have died regardless of whether they took him with them. Ace looked around, and his face fell deeply. Marco touched his face, and Ace whispered that the Moby Dick was gone. All of their memories there. Of Thatch and Pops... they were gone.

Marco had more tears down his eyes. He said they couldn't do anything about it but get new ship and carry on how their Pops wanted them to. Ace scowled and said they had to make Teach pay for what he'd done. And he felt so pathetic to be an instrument in his plan to become a warlord. But would he have been able to cause the war if it had been Luffy instead? If he hadn't gotten Ace?

But they would have gone to save Luffy for Ace's sake regardless. He was just relieved he was the one to die and not Luffy. But he didn't know that! Suddenly he grew very desperate, asking if Luffy was okay. Marco smiled and nodded. It had been a few weeks since the war as they'd made it to the New world.

Luffy had gone back to Marineford and done something they were sure was for his crew, some sort of message. He was alive, but they didn't know where. "I have to let him know I'm alive." Haruta said they should definitely find him and assure him that Ace _was_ alive, somehow.

"That kid is crazy, but he freed you. We made sure to help his escape, and he got away," Jozu said. Vista commented that he was surprised Luffy had conqueror's haki. Just like Pops. Ace didn't say anything about him being able to use it since it hadn't happened again since he was a kid.

Ace smiled and said Luffy was always crazy, no matter how old he was. They moved to the galley, where all of the commanders were. None of then had died but for Ace. He didn't feel he deserved to be commander anymore, but he really didn't want to start whining about it so soon, annoying anybody.

"Uh, I should explain what happened… y'know, how I'm alive with a gaping hole in my chest." Many were shocked, not having seen it, so Ace lifted the garment up, and they were shocked but for those who had seen it before, who just looked so bothered, not looking. Marco's shaking hands touched the edge of the hole, asking if it hurt.

"No. It doesn't. Even though I have no heart and lungs, I can still breathe and my missing heart… somehow I'm still pumping blood. There's only one explanation for that. I…" It was going to sound stupid. "Sort of made a pact with a demon that brought me back to life." They were all silent, some believing him and others looking skeptical and almost annoyed. "He'll be coming out at night, an hour after I go to bed so I can cuddle with Marco at all."

Kingdew asked if he was serious, always the grumpiest one. "Yeah. I am very serious. I don't know how he'll act or what he'll say, but he's not allowed to hurt anybody or anything I care about. He just said he wanted to be in the human world in a human body, even if it was just stuck on a ship," Ace explained in detail, sounding absolutely serious, as he was.

And it explained the impossible body Ace was functioning in. They looked bothered, as they should, but Marco was just so happy he was back, leaning his head against him. Ace then asked what the plan was. What they were going to do next. Marco sighed, and said they would be burying Pops at a perfect resting place. They weren't sure what after that.

"We need a new ship, that much is for sure. Even if Pops isn't with us anymore, I don't want the crew to fill apart. We… we've already had some leave. They couldn't deal with Pops being dead. I understand, but I don't want to fail everybody. I have to be the captain now," Marco explained. He had never wanted to be the captain since it would have meant Pops was gone. Ace felt for him, as he'd never measure up to their late father, even if he was the most _wonderful_ captain.

He wasn't their father or real captain. But Ace would never leave him, or not help him be a captain. Their family was broken. Thatch first, and now Pops. The trauma of Ace's gruesome death no doubt was painful, but the loss of Pops was the most terrible. The crew had gotten used to Thatch being gone. Ace hadn't, but everyone else had. It had been many months. Four months. It still hurt Ace. He was close to Thatch, as were Haruta, Izo and Marco.

The good thing was that they weren't missing Ace now. Izo was already at the table, embroidering the Whitebeard mark onto another shirt for Ace. They couldn't have him not wearing it. Now that his chest was hard to look at and completely unnatural, he needed the mark somewhere else. He wouldn't hide it. Never.

"I'll never leave you," Ace said to Marco, kissing his shoulder. He had bandages around him still, as did many. He wondered why Marco hadn't healed yet. It worried him. Marco shed some more tears and hugged Ace tightly.

"And I'll never let you go," he said quietly. Ace nodded, and felt the indent in his shirt. It was ugly, messy. He would hide it forever unless it somehow stared to grow back alright. He sighed and asked Marco how Pops had gone. He wanted to know how the prideful and strong man had gone. It was raw enough that bringing it up didn't hurt more. They already hurt.

Izo smiled sadly, and said his last words were that the One Piece was real, where he screwed over the World Government. "His last words also told Teach he would never be the king of the pirates. I think he was hinting that Luffy would, that reckless kid." Ace smiled and said Luffy _would_ become the pirate king.

"Ace, you know we wouldn't have cared about who your father was, right?" Haruta asked quietly. Ace looked upset. He was killed for that. He said he didn't trust anybody with that truth but Pops and his original brothers. It was nothing personal.

He just couldn't bring himself up to be a demon child. Then he laughed dryly. "I really do have a demon in me now." He sighed. "I guess there will just always be something wrong with me." It was a rare show of the real person he was under the laughs, pranks, and bratiness. Show he was deeply insecure. They finally saw the side of him only Pops and Marco had seen.

Shanks was at the table over, though he was listening closely. Ace didn't care. Shanks could do whatever he wanted and Ace wouldn't be angry. He'd saved his brothers and Luffy. All of his brothers. His crew ones and his closest living brother. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're biological dad caused you a lot of trouble, but you're not a demon child for that," Jozu said firmly.

Marco hadn't said this before, but he said, "I met Roger many times. When I was just a cabin boy. I'm sure Shanks could tell you, too, but he wasn't a bad man. He left a bad legacy to those who didn't know him. He was Pops' friend. Do you think he would have been friends with somebody who was evil?"

Ace looked down, knowing that way of thinking was very valid. But it didn't change the fact that he was haunted by that man's name his whole life. Marco added that Ace had every right to hate him because of his his name haunted him, but that he wasn't evil, and neither was Ace. Ace shrunk down, and Marco took his hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Your feelings are valid, and I'm not belittling them. I just hope one day you can see that his actions, no matter what they were, do not reflect you at all," he said softly. Ace nodded. The ship was sailing to the island they were burying their captain, no longer Ace. He was alive for now. The hole didn't matter at the moment. But he did hope it healed over some how.

When dinner came, everyone on the ship were subdued. There were totally not everyone there, as the Red Force was much smaller than the Moby. The others were on the allied ships and other two Mobys. Not the main ship, but the Moby 2 and 3. When night fell, Ace had trouble falling asleep.

-x-

Ace and Marco did not have their own room, but shared it with many others. They both slept on one twin bed, and Marco stayed up the whole hour, thought he pretended to sleep with his alive lover. And on the dot, 60 minutes exactly after Ace drifted asleep, Marco saw his eyes open, and that he had two smaller copies of the dark eyes under his original ones. He also had black marks on his face.

Ace had described his appearance, but this was creepy. Demon Ace sat up, looking at his hands with a grin. He pulled the shirt up and made a "hmmm" noise before putting it back down and standing up. Marco followed as demon Ace stepped over sleeping pirates, a creepy grin on. He left the room and slammed the door shut obnoxiously.

Marco trailed after him before he turned around. "You're the lover, right? I wonder how sex feels," he said, purposely trying to make Marco uncomfortable. That there would be somebody else in bed with them whenever they had the drive and time to make love again, not having done so in many months with the younger's absence.

"Demon Ace, what is your goal here?" Marco asked.

"To be in this body. It sure is more colorful here than hell. That place is boring as fuck. Don't worry, I won't do anything to my host's body. But it seems he hasn't healed yet. Well, it should be fixed eventually. Until then, I'm the only thing keeping him alive. So, how upset are you about your captain?"

Marco was glad he was very hard to provoke. _Very_ hard to provoke, and he knew demon Ace was just trying to rile him up. Shit, every night this jackass would be in his lover's body, being rude through his voice. At least his face didn't look like Ace's that much. "We're very upset," Marco said calmly. Demon Ace showed a look of very brief frustration. Anyone else might have not noticed it, but Marco did.

"I want food," demon Ace said suddenly, and walked to the kitchen to eat something. Marco monitored that, knowing they had to conserve food. He pulled out left over chicken and ate that, making satisfied noises as he ate. He didn't get food in hell, as is body didn't need it. Ace's body did.

Something that did anger Marco was when he pulled his shirt up and watched as nothing happened. To the food. There was no stomach, yet he ate the food. He ate dinner without a digestive system functioning. "This is interesting. I can't imagine how painful it had been." He stuck his entire hands through it and touched his back. "You could use this body for game. See who can throw a ball through the hole."

This pissed Marco off, that the demon was making fun of the gaping and excruciating wound his lover had suffered from. "Don't make fun of Ace's pain," Marco snarled. Demon Ace gave Marco a haughty look.

"If you look close enough, you can see it almost looked like a fist. Not a hole. Though it had been a fist, hadn't it? The kind that burnt your precious ship away. How many people had been killed from those fists, I wonder? Boiled alive?"

Marco wanted to punch him in the face, but that was his lover's face and he'd feel the pain from it later. Marco sighed, and pitched the bridge of his nose. It was best to not get riled up by people like this. He turned and left the room and went back to bed.

Demon Ace continued to roam the ship, freaking out anybody he passed with his face. But damn, this felt great! He went outside, and felt a cool breeze. In hell, the air was stagnant and hot. No wind anywhere. He'd watched the human world for a long time, looking for just the right moment to enter a dying body.

He'd watched that war for anybody to take at the perfect time, and since Ace's death was drawn out, he was the perfect person to pick. He could have chosen Whitebeard, but he was old already. The demon wanted someone long term. Once the sun started to rise, he went back to the bedroom and got into bed with Marco, making a ton of noise and movement. He shoved Marco against the wall to get comfortable as he faded, and the real Ace came back.

When his presence turned back to normal, Marco put his arm around Ace and sighed. Every night from now on would have that asshole in control. For anybody else, he would have gotten a punch to his face for his words, not remembering that Ace would be the one hurting the next day for something he hadn't done.


	2. Part Two

**Shadow22739: I finished editing that other story. And this one is so badass it time traveled lol. It fooled ao3. I'm so proud. *wipes a tear* I make demon Ace (to be named later) the worst and yet the best at the same time. I loved writing him and his crazy mood swings. And it was fun thinking up of ways he would piss characters off and provoke them. lol**

#### Juno_Ackerman: Thank you, I hope you stick with it!

#### Astrid_Dupain_Cheng: It will be updated once a week, every 7 days, always on the same day. So, on Mondays. 

* * *

**Chapter 2 is h** **ere! I added a drawing of Ace at the end of chapter 1 if you want to see it. Art by me. Enjoy~**

* * *

When they all got up from the sunlight through the porthole, Ace sat up, looking fully rested and yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, as if he'd been sleeping all night. "Baby, do you remember last night?" Marco asked quietly. Ace frowned and shook his head before wincing and asked if it had been very bad. "He's a complete asshole. He did everything to provoke me."

Ace apologized, and Marco took his chin lightly and said it wasn't him, and he didn't need to apologize. The 20 year old asked if he looked any different that way. "Four eyes and black markings. How you described him from before."

"I'm sorry you have to see me that way."

He got a sweet kiss to the lips. "I'll be glad to see that jerk every night for the rest of my life if it means you're alive," he whispered firmly. Tears suddenly dripped down his face and Ace grew worried. Marco hugged him and said, in a raspy voice, "Never leave me again. Promise me." Ace nodded, hugging him tightly, his face pressed to Marco's collar bone.

"I'll never leave you again, ever," Ace swore. Marco stayed in the hug for a good minute before pulling away and wiping away his tears. Ace smiled at him and wiped them away, too. The rest of the room had left, and he saw that they mostly had one outfit. It made sense, everything they had were on a ship that no longer existed. It was gone for good, as were all of its belongings.

Ace couldn't help but tear up at the loss they sustained just by the ship. They would never have a ship that would replace their Moby. Full of memories of people who were gone for forever. Ace wondered why the demon chose him? Why not somebody else, somebody stronger? He was glad he was alive, but was there a specific reason it was him or not?

Well, he didn't know if he could talk to him directly. He just had to be grateful. Ace went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt. He saw the hole was still there, but now there were arteries hanging out. They weren't releasing any blood. It was disgusting, as they shook at his every move.

The demon's host left the bathroom and went to the infirmary of the ship, and asked for some bandages. "Why?" The doctor wondered. Ace lifted his shirt. He thought it might be healing, but would be gross and take awhile. And the doctor looked grossed out, but at the same time fascinated. He got two large bandages and pressed them over the front and back before putting a wrapping around his abdomen.

"Thank you," Ace said with a bow and hurried to the galley for food. When he got in there, he thought he saw Thatch in the kitchen and then he faded away. Ace's breath caught and he couldn't stop the sudden cries. He hadn't been mourning in his time searching for Teach, razor focused on that.

Thatch's death just suddenly felt so _raw._ He saw Izo hurry over, looking alarmed, asking if he was hurt. Ace wiped his tears and said he missed Thatch. "I… hadn't mourned on my search. It's like he just died. We just lost him. I'm sorry. I couldn't avenge him," he said, breaking into painful sobs that then mixed with his sudden, full realization that he'd never see Pops again. Ever.

The sobs turned even more hysterical, and Izo kindly led him out of the room before he got too loud. They went to a storage room and sat down on some crates, Ace hunched over. He grabbed at his chest hole, but was glad he couldn't touch it. Then he started breathing too quickly, hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack. Everything was too much. Suddenly, just _too much._

Izo hugged him, brushing down his hair and rocking his little brother back and forth. "Things are very hard, it's like this now, but we will get through it, no matter how painful it will be," he soothed, speaking like he was to a child, but it was what Ace needed. His breathing slowed when Izo started to rub his hands in Ace's scalp gently.

He got control about ten minutes later, and apologized to his brother, who firmly told him they'd been going through the same things, only they knew his was worse. He remembered what happened to him, and was reminded with the gaping wound in his chest. "You have the right to mourn, no matter how loudly, just like everybody does.

"You will hear sobs and tears a lot for a bit. We still have a week or so left until we reach the final resting place. After that, we can start to move forward with our broken family. But you being here is a blessing." Ace told him about Marco saying his demon self was a jerk and trying to provoke him. "I did hear some of that. He seemed immature. Saying stupid things. I think once everybody gets used to him, things will be just fine."

Izo was usually harsh, but was not when it came to helping his brothers like this, when they couldn't help themselves, couldn't do things alone. Ace was calm and composed now, and hugged Izo. He didn't have his makeup on, but still had his same outfit and hairdo. Everything they had before was gone, even his makeup.

They both went to breakfast, and Ace didn't see Thatch's ghost again, even though he was in his mind. In the back of it, Ace could hear the joking, along with Pops' amusing laugh, his warm words towards his sons. If only Ace had listened to him about not leaving. If only he had explicitly been ordered.

If only he hadn't been a commander, then he wouldn't have had the responsibility and the power to go off on his own. If only. If only this and that. If only nothing had happened. If only he hadn't been born…

If only he could fix everything he broke.

-x-

"Demon? Can you fix things?" Ace asked on the crows nest of the Red Force. "Can you bring my family back to life?" He wanted to be able to do something to make amends for his sins. For his mistakes, his grave mistakes. The ones he could not fix, no matter how hard he worked. No matter what he could do on his own, it was never going to be enough.

They had three days until Pops was to be buried. He had to hurry or it would be too late. Demon Ace was a prick, and Ace still had a bruise on his cheek from being punched in that form. He'd teased them about Pops again, was what he had heard. Jensin had apologized profusely when he woke up in pain.

Ace hadn't scolded him, but Marco had grown furious. They couldn't take their anger out on demon Ace without harming regular Ace as well. If things weren't on hiatus, he'd be in a shit ton of trouble for attacking his superior. Ace had told him he forgave him, but to try and control himself. "I have no doubt that is what he wanted to happen. He's not a nice guy, but he is here to stay."

He asked the demon again. _I can't bring your family back to life. I'm not god, I'm the devil. I can kill somebody if you want. No matter how strong, I can erase them from existence for forever, and then have them suffer in hell for eternity._ Ace asked what the catch was. _Nothing. There was nothing in our contract over me taking over your body through anything but attempted exorcism. I can kill an enemy if you wish._

"Can you kill Teach? Even though he has two powerful devil fruits?" Ace asked, relieved that his body couldn't be taken over for anything like that. _I can negate those powers easily. Plus, I need to keep my host body safe and intact. That traitor already damaged your body once before, I won't allow it a second time._

Ace looked down, and said some day he might ask for his help. _I'll be waiting. Goodbye._ "Thank you for answering." There was no response. Maybe he could grow to be on friendly terms with the demon. He didn't like him, or what he was saying to his beloved brothers, causing them pain and anger, but he _did_ revive him.

The hole was grotesque with his organs hanging out as they healed slowly. Well, not too slowly, as it had only been less than a week since he was revived. But nobody but himself saw it. He continued to wear bandages over it. Not even Marco saw it, even if he said he wouldn't be disgusted. Ace still refused, and showered alone. There was little room on this ship except for the commanders and a handful of other members, along with Shanks' crew.

Before dinner one night, Ace found Shanks in an office, and it reminded Ace of his. A mess of paperwork everywhere. His fellow commanders had no idea how he worked in such a mess, but he did. He knocked on the doorway and Shanks looked up in surprise. "Ace. What's up?"

"Thank you for saving Luffy so much. It was my fault he was there in the first place. If I hadn't done so many things, he wouldn't have had to go through that. Get sick at Impel Down, hurt at the war. He did so much for me, and I threw it all away in a bout of anger. We could have both gotten away, but we didn't. All that work for nothing," Ace said bitterly. Shanks got up and put his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"You should be thanking your crew and Jinbei the most. All I did was stop the war, but Jinbei was the one to shield him from a deadly wound. I really think Jinbei deserves all the praise." Ace still thought Shanks did a lot. He had also taken his and Pops' body to not be desecrated anymore. He thanked him for that. "Of course. We may have gotten in fights sometimes, but I was on friendly terms with Whitebeard and you. I hated them taking photos of your bodies. And Ace, that wound in your stomach could be in Luffy instead. You saved him, too."

Ace sniffled and nodded, but thanked him again and walked away. He felt terrible walking back. Everyone did so much more for Luffy than he did. He was a terrible big brother. What would Sabo think? He'd be so angry about the emotional trauma Ace put their little brother in. "I'm so sorry, Lu," Ace whispered to himself.

He went back to eat and then sleep and let the demon take over to be a nuisance again.

-x-

This time, demon Ace didn't antagonize anybody, but sat on the back of the ship on the railing. Ace wasn't okay mentally. He was consumed with depression and self-loathing. And the demon felt those things, even if he had no emotional attachments to anybody here, or anybody not there. Ace's family meant little to the demon.

But he wanted Ace to get better so he didn't feel so down when he took over. How did they fix things like this, anyways? Because every day it got worse, more annoying and irritating. All because of some dead and injured people. He'd lied. He could totally bring his family back to life. He couldn't reach that Thatch guy because he wasn't in hell _and_ his body was out of reach. Plus, it had been much too long.

Demon Ace sighed when a twinge of sudden pain lanced through him. Probably a bad dream, as Ace's mind was sleeping at the moment. Demon Ace felt tears go down his face and started to cry out of all four eyes. He hunched over and sobbed, unable to do anything about it. When would this end?

He heard someone come up behind him. He couldn't compose himself. It was Marco. He snooped around a lot, probably worried about Ace. "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"This fucking human is so weak and pathetic," demon Ace snapped. "All he does is cry and feel upset. Even his stupid dreams are like that." His anger got the tears under control. Marco replied that Ace was mourning a lot right now. He was also full of guilt and self-hatred.

Marco said, "He's always had low self-esteem. But now he blames himself fully. For everything. For those who died, for Pops, for Teach becoming powerful, for his little brother's trauma and injuries. It's a lot for him to handle, but he's doing his best." Demon Ace asked when it would stop. "It could last weeks, or last years. It was a very traumatizing experience. He'll need a lot of work to heal, but we'll be there for him. You'll have to deal with this, too," Marco explained patiently.

Demon Ace huffed and crossed his arms childishly. "This is stupid. He should just move on already."

"He can't. You have to be patient with him, there's no way you can speed up this recovery." Why was he sounding so patient? Demon Ace got up and stormed away and inside. Marco didn't follow. The demon went to the morgue place. He wasn't good at this shit. Doing things for others, things that would help them. But he couldn't deal with this feeling for years. That was unacceptable.

If he left this host, he might never have the luck and timing it had taken. He unzipped the body bag, glad it didn't stink to high heaven. Man the guy really had a mangled face. Should he do it? Then another wave of tears flooded out of his eyes. Fuck it, fine! This was not done for Ace, it was done to make his own human experience great.

He'd waited way too long for this, too much work, just to be miserable every night. He'd never felt those feelings, and didn't want to anymore. Ace was a crybaby, and it was embarrassing to cry for no reason. He plunged his hand into Whitebeard's chest and then lit up his hand. This would erase ten years of Ace's life, as he gave Whitebeard those ten years.

He wasn't bringing somebody back to life, but expending their lifespan. Ten years was good enough. He'd be in his 80s by then. Ace would live for 46 more years. Almost fifty, should be good enough, unless somebody else killed him again. Well, the demon wouldn't allow that to happen. He took away ten years of his own lifespan with Ace, but he could probably find a way to take over that body fully. Though he'd be very old then.

Whatever, he would have gotten old and frail regardless of ten years. He glared down at Whitebeard as his huge body shuddered. The room barely fit him. And how the hell did he get inside? What an inconvenient size for him, along with some of the other pirates. He was glad Ace wasn't that big. It would be inconvenient to be honest.

Demon Ace watched the man's eyes snap open. He was disoriented. "There, this crybaby shouldn't be so fucking pathetic anymore," demon Ace said sourly, leaving the man before grabbing his ruined pants from across the room and throwing that at him. Demon Ace was _very_ cranky. He had better not be treated like a saint now by the stupid Whitebeards.

Well, maybe they'd treat him like a god and pamper him. Well, whatever. He just didn't want to be friends anymore, but he would stop crying now, hopefully. The sun was rising, so demon Ace headed back to the room, where he found Marco had gone to bed. Ace's hand was covered in gross blood from shoving it into the man's chest to send ten years into his body.

When Ace woke up, Marco moved over and hug him. "How are you feeling?" he asked immediately. Ace was confused. "Demon Ace was crying on deck because he had bad dreams. He was very angry about it," Marco said softly. Then those in the room all heard screams, and got up to run out. Marco saw the blood on Ace's hand and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Did demon Ace kill somebody? And that was the screaming? But that was against the contract, unless he got so frustrated he broke it! God, please no. Ace could read those thoughts on Marco's face and was scared, too. Of what his body might have done.

But when they got to the source of screams, they saw it was Pops _alive_ and standing in the galley! He looked at Ace in confusion, who was crying like the rest of them. He was in the same shape Ace was, only worse. There were so many more wounds there than Ace's. He touched his covered stomach/hole. He walked forward, his body still covered in blood, and knelt in front of Ace to hug him.

"You no longer need to blame yourself," he said. Ace was confused, but cried and hugged him back. The captain had tears on his face, looking at his revived son. He asked if something had happened to him. Ace didn't know where to begin, and was speechless before everyone dogpiled the man, who didn't buckle at the weight.

He smiled at his crying sons, and told them he was so glad they were alive. Shanks was there, looking completely baffled beyond belief. Pops saw him, assuming to know what had happened. He bowed to the man, thanking him for taking their bodies from the battlefield. Thanking him profusely. Shanks said he was glad they were both alive somehow.

Marco was sobbing, so glad to not have to be captain. Whitebeard went back to Ace, and sat in front of him, where there was enough room to do so. His head almost brushed the ceiling. They needed to get a new ship. "Ace, son, did something happen to you?"

Ace looked away, but then explained about the demon possessing him. Then he saw the hand shape in the man's chest, as it was the only place bleeding, the scars and holes still there, but blood gone. Then the young man looked at his own hand. He was confused until he felt his consciousness fade, and two eyes grew on his cheeks along with the marks.

Demon Ace startled everyone, as some had avoided seeing him. "Did you save him?" Haruta asked in shock.

"Shut up, I only did it because this piece of shit kid wouldn't stop making me _cry_. I don't want this body only to _cry_ every night for years. You get ten years I took from Ace," the demon said. Not everyone was happy with the trade off of Ace losing ten years, but Pops had ten more?! "You fuckers better not all think I'm some saint, I didn't do it for any you, I did it for my host's body."

They did look a little sour before the eyes all closed and Ace fell over, caught by Namur before he fell back. His eyes opened a few seconds later, and his head hurt. The light hurt badly, and he covered them. What happened? He asked, not knowing what happened. Had he had a narcolepsy attack? The first since he woke up.

"No, your demon came out. He revived Pops because he was tired of you making your body cry while he was in charge. Ten years were taken from your life and given to Pops," Haruta said, everyone still crying. Ace was unbothered by losing some of his life if it was given to Pops. He didn't like that the demon had taken over his body to speak.

 _I won't do it again without permission. I apologize and will renew the contract right now._ Ace gave a minute nod and shuddered as he felt a haze go over his head before it was cleared again. Ace asked if Thatch appeared, too.

Marco said, "I don't think Thatch is going to come back, too, baby." Ace nodded. He knew that was a stretch. They'd sent him off to the sea by spreading his ashes into it so they could talk to him whenever. His body was gone, and it had been too long. Months, many months.

Pops asked how Ace felt physically. "I still have the hole, but it's being repaired. It looked really gross, so I hide it. You… look so much worse. There are wounds everywhere," Ace said. He hadn't gotten a good look at him when he died, his face blurring, but he had not looked nearly this bad at all.

The captain smiled and said there were none on his back. And if Ace's were healing, hopefully his would as well. But they didn't know, since there was no demon actively inside of him. It was only the ten years he was given, he wasn't brought back to life like Ace had been. Pops was only alive because Ace was alive and able to take ten years and transfer it into the captain. He wasn't bothered at all by this. His life brought Pops back, or at least awakened him for ten years.

Blenheim asked if his devil fruit was still there, since Ace's had been. Pops said he could tell it was no longer there. They all scowled, knowing where it was now. He asked what it was, since they looked furious and not disappointed. So he was told what happened after his death. Pops just looked mildly annoyed and exasperated. "That fool."

Marco frowned and asked why he was a fool. "He will be feeling the pain of using that devil fruit for awhile. Having another devil fruit or not, that one wrecked my body for many years. That is part of why I did not use it often, even besides the fact that it was so destructive. It was very hard on my body, even in my younger days.

"That's why haki is best. I only used it so much at the war because it was a _war_. Look at my arms, sons," he said, holding out one arm. They could see small red spots. "Damaged blood vessels. They should heal rather quickly, but Teach cannot be used to it so soon," he explained honestly.

Ace asked if he was upset about his devil fruit being gone. "I am strong even without it, even if I cannot destroy the world anymore. But, luckily, I never planned to do that at all." He sounded amused. They were all smiling so widely. He asked where the rest of the crew were.

"On other ships. On the other two Mobys and allied ships. We can't fit everyone on one," Izo answered. Pops nodded, and said they needed a new ship rebuilt. He saw Shanks and asked him if he could take them to Mirkwood Island, a place in the New World that sold ships, and was also conveniently near. The scar-eyed man nodded. He was smiling.

Pops said he didn't know how he could ever repay Shanks. "By not letting Teach get away with everything." Everyone vowed to do that. "But until you and Ace are both healed, I think that laying low would be best." They all looked at Pops' wounds. Ace asked the demon if those wounds would heal.

 _No. They will stay, but do no harm to him. I'm not putting that much effort into him, he can settle for this._ Ace nodded, and repeated what the demon had said. "Very well, I do not mind much. I just hope my mustache will regrow. Battle wounds are nothing to be embarrassed about unless if was done while you were running," the captain said positively. He laughed and a new round of tears were made. They would repair everything.


	3. Keeping Company

#### Shadow22739: Lol for Whitebeard I guess eating is magic. Well, Ace was brought to life and now a demon is chilling inside him, so who knows what's possible? Demon Ace is totally in denial and will continue to be in denial.

#### Vann_Dorothy: I wish it hadn't been so obvious! It's so funny he's everyone's favorite when he was literally not in the manga at all and in the anime he was just there briefly. Writers really brought such an underdeveloped character to life. 

**Otherwise Ace: He was in limbo, or maybe the lobby room for hell lol.**

#### Artemispolarbear: <(￣︶￣)>

* * *

Demon Ace did everything he could to make Whitebeard dislike him. And he was annoyed when it didn't work. Whitebeard was a patient man, and not easily provoked. The demon knew this, had witnessed it during the war when he calmly talked and insulted the traitor Teach.

The only time he pissed the man off was when he started trashing Thatch, the dead and gone beloved Thatch. Whitebeard's face grew cold when the demon said that having Thatch die was the best thing to happen to him. After all, none of the events would have happened if Thatch hadn't died. He would not have gained this body.

But when he grabbed demon Ace around the middle, he said, darkly, "You may be in Ace's body, and I may not hurt you, but I won't hesitate to take every single night of your life from you with my haki. I can make you unconscious for the whole night and you will lose it all." This made demon Ace snarl, threatening him about that. "If you try and hurt one of us, Ace gets his body back and you are sent back to where you came from."

Demon Ace knew that was true, and regretted reviving this man, but could do nothing about it now. Fuck. He turned to fire, and was let down before storming out. He passed Marco, who looked alarmed, only to be shoved into the wall roughly by a furious demon Ace. God, he should have just _dealt_ with the crying! Not revived a man who could really interfere with his new life. Screw it, but he literally could do nothing to hurt him.

Because Ace cared about him deeply, the demon could not off him easily.

He was sitting on the deck when he was joined by somebody he hadn't seen before. "Yo. You look pretty grumpy."

"Fuck off."

"Afraid I can't do that, you can't get rid of me," the man said with a bright grin. "What pissed you off? I won't judge."

Demon Ace scoffed before he sighed. "I only revived that _asshole_ because I didn't want to have to cry with this weakling. I mean, he's not crying tonight, but instead I'm furious." The man laughed and said Ace had always been a quiet crybaby. Never did it in front of others, but more than once, the man had heard him crying in his room.

"He's emotional, whatever emotion it might be. Sadness, happiness, anger. He's always felt everything very strongly. He may still cry sometimes, but he has to be feeling a lot of relief now. After taking the blame of the war, even when it didn't rest on him."

The demon replied that some human emotions were useless and he was to purge them from Ace's mind while he was in control. "I'm sure he'd have no problem with being like that while asleep. He owes you a great deal for taking his feelings into account, even if it was out of spite and irritation. You're a bad person, creature, whatever. You want to be that way, but you showed unintentional kindness. So, thanks for that. Ace needed some good news after months of bad news."

Demon Ace went to tell the man he didn't give a shit but saw the guy was gone. He was confused but then assumed he was being affected by one of Ace's dreams. At least he wasn't crying.

When he went back to bed, he found Marco sleeping. He didn't like climbing into his bed every night, but it was where Ace woke up, so he crawled under the covers and his conscious faded away while Ace's resurfaced. He turned over to be halfway on Marco's chest. He hugged his lover's body and pulled him up more to be on his chest, both still asleep.

-x-

When Ace woke up, he was snuggled into Marco's neck, which was nice. He sighed happily, and couldn't wait to have their own room again. He'd wait to be perfectly healed until they have some _fun_ that both had been deprived of for many months. No sex was nothing in the grand scheme of what had happened, but it had still been a long time for both of them.

That day was full of happy pirates. Ace didn't think the demon did anything annoying or bad that night, so that was nice. Nobody seemed mad at him for anything. He could pretend things were normal that way. They were arriving to the new island soon, as it was closer than the final resting place.

Shanks was a saint, and he and Pops could get in no fights ever again after this. Marco, despite always being annoyed with Shanks inviting him to his crew, talked and drank with him a lot. For weeks, Shanks was nice to Marco, schooling him on how to be a good captain. Ace was touched for him. It was a true act of kindness that Ace would never forget, and neither would Pops.

Everyone crowded around the man and many ships were all meeting at the shipbuilding island to see him again, no way they wouldn't. All of their allies were given the news from the Moby 2 and 3. Shanks had nobody connected to the allies, but they did have them to the other Mobys and those ships had them to the allies. Everything was working out fairly smoothly, thankfully.

Ace… well, he was as happy as he could be right now. Still haunted by the knowledge that he caused all of the problems, still haunted by the look of his little brother as he died in his arms. Still no word of where he'd gone, which Ace wasn't happy with. He felt they were getting further and further away from him. He wanted it to at least come out that he was alive. Luffy knew his efforts weren't wasted in the long run.

Well, maybe they were, but Ace was alive regardless. He left lunch and tried to find a private area, but the ship was so much smaller than the Moby Dick had been. He finally found alone time in a storage room's small closet. He pulled out the barrels and hid inside by himself. He pulled his knees up and shut his eyes tightly when he started to suddenly feel the pain everywhere he'd gone through at Impel Down.

He checked his body, but nothing was there, and then when he opened his eyes, he was in the cell with Jinbei, and Boa Hancock had just told him Luffy was there. He started to scream and shout, worried, so worried about his stupid little brother. What happened to him in there? Why was he back here, did he time travel?

 _Pull yourself together!_ It was his own voice, but harsh and mean sounding. But it did leave him, and he was thrown back into the storage room, disoriented. What happened? It had to be one thing. He hadn't time traveled. He had PTSD. But he hadn't had it for the week or so he'd been there. Why did it show up now?

Ace rested his chin on his knees. _You're still fucked up in the head, you know? Just cause I brought you back to life doesn't mean you're normal._ Ace didn't reply to the demon's voice. Who was he kidding? He wasn't healed. He still had wounds in places nobody could see. Not healed at all, maybe with a band aid put over them. That was all. He sighed and put his face into his knees.

He was in there for quite awhile, just in the tiny storage room closet. He heard somebody come in, clearly Izo, and looked around before finding him hiding. Izo moved the barrel of apples over and sat next to Ace in silence. Izo was nice to talk to when you were upset. Well, you had to be a certain level of upset for him to be nice like this.

Ace certainly was in that range since he woke up. Since he came back to life suddenly, with another thing sharing his body. Alternating life with him. "You okay?" the male geisha asked quietly. Ace shrugged, and Izo gave him a look. "I think I have PTSD. I had a flashback, I think. It was about being in Impel Down," he explained. Izo frowned sadly and took his hand.

The youngest was still curled up, wanted to be alone and hiding. "There are many of us with PTSD, Ace. You're not alone. Shanks doesn't have the medicine and the nurses aren't with us, so we just have to deal with it for now, but you're not an outlier. You're one of us and all of us suffered in some way. You did more, but we all have scars from that war. And we will continue to have scars," Izo said softly, reasonably.

Ace still felt terrible, even knowing he wasn't alone. It still was painful. Raw. Everything felt so raw. He wished they could skip to a few years into the future. But that wasn't accurate. No, he'd rather go back in time. Why couldn't the demon have sent him back before Thatch died? He could have stopped everything, the family would be intact, they would still have their home. Things would be fine! Luffy would be safe, unhurt and unscarred from the war.

He wished things were different. Izo put his hand in Ace's hair. "Thatch would never blame you," he said kindly. "The blame is on us, not you." Ace hadn't even known he was thinking of that, too. Him not noticing the kind of guy Teach was even though he was in his division. He didn't argue, knowing it would be shot down.

So he didn't respond, just stayed quiet before asking what it was like for everyone when they heard he'd been captured. Izo flat out said he was not going to talk about that, surprising Ace. "That doesn't matter anymore and will only pour fuel on the fire, you know that," he said sternly, the other type of older brother tone. Ace sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. It would only make him feel even worse.

Marco walked in, looking for Ace when he found where he and Izo were. Izo stood up and said he was going to go see if he could find any bullets that fit his old fashioned guns in case something happened with another pirate crew. He was just excusing himself before trying to be obvious, even though it totally was.

The blonde sat next to him, and opened his arms for Ace to move into his lap and embrace. "Wanna talk about it?" Marco asked quietly. Ace said he had a flashback, PTSD. "I see. I'm sorry. While I'm not minimizing our brothers' problems, you went through a lot. Do you want to talk about it? I'll be quiet and let you talk all you want," he said kindly. Ace was hesitant before he spilled everything that had happened on his search for Teach, everything that had happened after he lost to him. The whole nightmare.

Marco just kept rubbing circles on his back around the still healing hole, kissing his shoulder as he rested his face in the older's neck while he spoke quietly. There were many tears, but Marco did as he promised and just let Ace say everything that was weighing him down. What hurt him badly and what still was just so raw.

When Ace was done, the latest trauma being sharing his body and not knowing what went on at night, Marco kissed him softly. "We're not home, not in the ship, but we're home as long as we're together. And we all will be soon. Promise." Ace didn't feel much better before he lost himself in his lover's kiss, holding onto his hip bones and then kissing under his jaw. He wiggled his hands between Ace's hips and pants, fingers spreading across his lower abdomen.

He unzipped Ace's shorts, and Ace's eyes were half lidded and was glad the door was closed and they were behind crates. He let Marco work his hands inside of Ace's pants to make him forget his sadness just for a couple minutes. All of the crates in here had non-perishables, so Ace felt better about that.

The younger bit Marco's shoulder to stop the moaning as Marco licked up his neck and pleasured him before Ace finished embarrassingly quickly. Marco brought his hand out, licked it and then zipped up Ace's shorts, who was made of jelly right now, panting and zinging still. He realized he'd done nothing in four months, of course he finished early.

"When we have a room to ourselves, I'm going make you come undone in my hands and I can show you how much I missed you in other ways," Marco said huskily in his ears. "And it will be during the day now, I don't care if anyone hears," he licked up Ace's throat, making him moan at the sensation.

Ace couldn't say he was upset Marco turned this confession comfort into something sexy. He felt better now, relaxed and loved while held in Marco's embrace. Thankfully, the demon said nothing during or after it, staying hidden or asleep until it was his turn to come out. Ace fell asleep after that. He almost always fell asleep after sex or anything similar in anyway. Marco said he thought it was cute, and it didn't bother him, even when he was the only one to clean up.

So Ace slept against his chest like a baby, relaxed and breathing slowly. It was really nice. After that, they went to get some food and socialize, Ace feeling better now. He could see the bags under some of his brothers' eyes. He didn't like that his family were suffering, but he truly wasn't alone. It was a relief. He should have noticed earlier, but his brothers sure were kind. He hadn't noticed, too consumed in his own problems.

They ate and drank happily. All of Shanks' alcohol was gone. First because of their pain and now because of their happiness. Having parties wasn't anything the Whitebeards could help.

-x-

"You sure talk to me a lot. What, you never fuckin' sleep?" demon Ace asked the guy who always came outside at night to talk to him. Demon Ace didn't snoop on Ace's daily life at all, usually asleep unless he could feel annoyingly strong emotions from the young man. Or when he asked the demon questions. So he didn't see this guy during the day.

"You're an interesting guy. Both completely different and very similar to Ace." The demon snapped he was nothing like Ace. He was emotionally weak. The demon was nothing like him. "I'd say you're pretty emotional, too. You get angered very easily. Might be because you're a demon, I don't know. I don't know if there are any happy ones or anything, so," the guy laughed, annoying demon Ace.

"There's no demons like me. They're all stupid and weak and can't talk. Then the humans in hell, all they do is scream when they're tortured." The guy laughed and said that was a given. Demon Ace still complained it was annoying.

The guy was leaning against the railing demon Ace sat on, like he did most nights he came out to talk before going back inside. "So, you were lonely? Nobody to talk to down there."

Demon Ace grew furious. "I was not lonely, I was bored!" he raged. The guy put both hands up, just saying he'd made an observation, didn't mean to offend him.

They were quiet for a bit, demon Ace steaming until he calmed himself down. He wasn't lonely, he was bored. Nothing to do and nobody to talk to. The guy suddenly asked if he liked talking to him. "No," he snapped.

"Oh, come on. If you don't like me, why do you talk to me every night?" he asked. Demon Ace said he didn't _ask_ to talk to him. "You could always just tell me to go away, you haven't before. I clicked with Ace early, I feel I clicked with you. I'm not bothered by your porcupine spines. Or the extra eyes. I think those are cool."

Demon Ace scowled, not liking that the guy was pressing his buttons. He did never tell him to go away. There was something about him. He didn't take anything too seriously, wasn't easily offended or to piss off, which was all demon Ace knew how to do. He didn't like talking to others. He wasn't good at it, all he knew was how to be sour and cranky.

"You're messed up in the head. I'm nothing like Ace."

The guy replied, "So? I never said you had to be. Sometimes you do remind me of Ace, but everyone can be angry and cranky. You just have the same face, so maybe that's it." He repeated he wasn't like cry-baby Ace. "Have you ever cried? Not with Ace, that is? Not trying to be nosy."

Demon Ace really thought he was being nosy. But he was easy to talk to. Didn't get offended and wasn't pushy if demon Ace wanted to stop talking. "I don't cry. It feels awful besides the fact. That's why I brought that asshole back to life, so I wouldn't cry for no damn reason. But that was a mistake, he's so rude."

The guy started laughing, and demon Ace demanded to know what was funny. " _You're_ calling Pops rude? You're the one that bragged about his son, Thatch, being dead. That's pretty worse than just being rude." Demon Ace scowled and looked away. He said he deserved respect. "You'll be respected if you respect others," the guy said, lighter than before.

"No. If I show respect they'll think I think of them as superior to me," demon Ace countered. The guy said it depended on what the other person thought. That you could show respect without bowing to them. Just not push them in the hallways. That was a good step. Demon Ace huffed and crossed his arms childishly.

"You know, I think there's something you need." Demon Ace asked what that was, voice thick with patronizing attitude. "A name! After all, you aren't Ace at all, right? And everyone just called you the demon, or demon Ace, which also makes it seem like you're just some other variant of Ace. And you're not, right? Just in his body." Demon Ace looked at him with a frown, and then insisted he didn't have a name, he didn't need one. "How about a name I can call you since we talk so often?"

"Do what you want," demon Ace snapped, but not with much vitriol. He hadn't ever had a name because there was nobody in hell to name him. Why was this guy being so nice to him? He didn't even know his name. Why didn't he say his own name?

"How about… hmm, I can't think of one."

"Then why did you offer?!" The guy just started laughing. Demon Ace saw the sun was rising, and he had to get back inside. He didn't want to be burnt out of Ace's body. He did wish he could see the sunrise, but he wasn't an idiot or suicidal.

"I'll think of a name for you tomorrow night."

"Whatever," demon Ace said and hurried inside.

-x-

Ace stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, looking at the hole in his gut. The organs were there, and he could see them functioning, as the skin had not yet reformed. He put the bandage back on and shirt over it. Izo had sewn the mark on. It may not be necessary, though. The skin was healing, not just the gaping wound. His skin was being repaired, which meant his mark was going to reform. That almost brought him to tears.

He'd keep it a secret and then show it to everyone once it was fully reformed.

The reforming of his mark was doing a lot for him. Pops was not healing, though his mustache thankfully was regrowing. But he refused to wear a shirt over his gruesome scars, even though so many wanted him to. It hurt to see that. Ace could see why, but he also wouldn't feel that way. He was ashamed of his final blow. Pops didn't seem to be. As long as it wasn't on his back, though that was never even shown.

It was so hard to look at, but the captain said he wanted them all to get used to it. Of course he was the captain and they couldn't exactly force him to cover up. The next day they landed on the ship building island. But they had no money to buy a ship, which was a real problem. Pops' plan was to adopt the island and in return they would get a ship. The island was unprotected, and had a lot of pirates that raided it.

So having Whitebeard over it would be great, and once they found out he was alive, once the world found out, things would be better for them. All they needed to do was kill Teach and there would be no danger to them. Ace knew the crew was ashamed that they lost so completely. A stain on their reputation. That they both failed to save Ace and also lost their captain, whose devil fruit was stolen. Quite the embarrassment. They had to make up for that by killing Teach. They might not get the devil fruit back, and somebody else might come into possession of the tremor tremor fruit, but they'd deal with that when it came. Besides, Shanks was an emperor without a devil fruit. It could be done.

Whitebeard had started to talk with Shanks in private. Marco said he thought he was asking how they could repay him. He'd done so much for them, _so_ much, they'd eaten up their supplies, food, water and alcohol. They didn't know why he went so far for them.

So, after lunch, Ace wanted to be nosy, and went to ask himself. Ace went to his office again, like he had before, and asked him why he had done so much for them. They were on friendly terms, but were not allies. "You all saved Luffy," he said simply. "You're his brother, and all of you did your absolute best to save him. If your crew wasn't there, he'd be dead." Ace was shocked before he gave a small smile.

"He sure does worm his way into others' hearts, doesn't he? You know, I tried to murder him countless times?" Shanks clearly did not know this, and so they had a long conversation about Luffy, Ace's memories with him, everything Luffy was in that talk, and they were both laughing about the stupid little boy that turned into a stupid teenager.

It was nice, and Ace was happy to brag about his brother to someone that actually really cared, knew Luffy to begin with. It was after the talk that the demon spoke in his head, surprising him. _Were you named at birth?_

"Yeah. Everyone is named at birth. Why?" No response, so Ace didn't bother more. He moved on. Ace liked Shanks exponentially more after finding out just how fond of Luffy he was. He had been so cute - a handful, though - as a child. Ace wanted to see him, but they were way too far now. Luffy would not have been brought to the New World. No doubt about that.

Everyone were packing their things, and the allied ships and Moby 2 and 3 were nearby as well. They were all landing on the back of the island, where camp would be set up while their new ship was built. It would be a bribe, but a valuable one that would no doubt save so much money in stolen goods and forced ship builds.

For a shipbuilding island, it was understaffed in the protection department. Nobody to fight for them. It was a bit ridiculous. Like the island had been based in the East Blue and suddenly transported into the New World. Since the other crews were mostly based far away and had people to fix their ships.

So, it was ripe for the taking. Of course not forcefully. Well, yeah forcefully, but gently. Whitebeard was alive now, for ten years. Before the war, the nurses said he had maybe three at most. He was having more age related illnesses and breathing problems. Now, he looked even worse off, but was more healthy. Not once had anyone felt he needed the nurses.

Out of the kindness of Shanks' heart, as he had quite a lot of that, Pops got multiple health checks, but nothing was wrong internally. "Demon? Can Pops die since you gave him ten years?" _He will not die until ten years from the day I extended his lifespan. That day, his life will run out and he will drop dead._

The wording was kind of harsh, but demon Ace wasn't good with kind words or just didn't like to use them. Marco said he stayed outside, now, most nights. All night. He doesn't bother anybody much. Just goes outside by himself. They assumed it was because the night time weather was wonderful. At least he wasn't pissing anybody off.

By the end of the day, everyone was packed and had done an intense cleaning of every part of the ship. As a goodbye, Shanks was going to lend them money for food and water. Ace could see no end in sight for Shanks' kindness.

"Pops, we have to make allies with Shanks," Ace said while they were at dinner. Whitebeard grinned and said they already were. Besides, as captain, Marco had requested it, and Shanks agreed. They were allies to one another, on friendly terms. They would repay Shanks however they could when the time was right.

Marco was smiling and confirmed he'd done that. He stopped the war and saved many of them, as well as taking their bodies. If they hadn't been on Shanks' ship, neither would be with them right now, they'd be somewhere else, all of them completely split up. So it was partly due to the red haired man that they were together again.

For some reason, demon Ace was really impatient for Ace to sleep, telling him to go to bed already. Ace agreed, not seeing the rush, but wanting to get there faster, so he went to bed earlier. Before Marco did. But when he woke up an hour later as the demon, it was midnight and Marco was sleeping beside him.


	4. Red

#### Vann_Dorothy: I'm sure people will figure out who his night time buddy is soon. But Thatch is dead. :( I made Ace grieve over him so much poor baby. 

#### Artemispolarbear: Indeed! More mystery to come. And demon Ace blowing off steam on others lol. Such a little shit later.

* * *

**Some sort of demon Ace fluff in this one. Enjoy~**

* * *

Demon Ace got up and ran outside to the railing and sat down. He didn't know why he was so impatient. Why he wanted night to come so fast. Okay, that was a bold-faced lie. He just didn't want to admit wanting a name. Everyone else had one, but he was just demon Ace. He wasn't Ace, but he was not creative enough to come up with his own name. He was sure human names were given to them, not ones they picked.

Being pretty much some form of Satan, he'd never had what humans had. He was formed out of nothing, millions of years ago. He was just _there._ Nobody to talk to other than humans in hell that begged for mercy. He gave none. He'd been trying to get into the human world for so, so many years, _decades._

He didn't watch what Ace did all day, as Ace didn't know what he did at night, but Ace always went to bed in the arms of somebody else. When the demon woke up, he was uncomfortable by it, not liking being touched by Marco, or anybody. But Ace enjoyed it. So it must be nice to be with somebody you love.

He waited for twenty minutes before the guy who still had no name appeared. Demon Ace pretended to be uninterested. "So, you come up with a stupid name?" he asked, unable to ask the question in any other way. How to sound civil and not purposely like a jackass. This guy was nice, but also didn't get mad or irritated when the demon copped a 'tude.

"Yeah! I thought about it long and hard. 'Red'."

"... As in the color?"

He nodded. "Red. It's used in a lot of different words that I think can describe you. 'Redemption, incredible, undiscovered, unpredictable'. I know it sounds king of cheesy, but it just fits to me."

 _Red._ He was black in demon form, but being called Black wasn't really that good of a name. Red. Did that fit? And most of those words didn't even had 'red' pronounced that way. But it was a name given to him. Like a human. He scowled. He didn't want to be a human. Well, wasn't that the point? He'd wanted to be in the human world as a human.

He couldn't fully take over Ace's body. But this was as human as he could get. "So, you like it?" the guy asked.

Demon Ace nodded. "I'll go by that," Red said. "It's a stupid name, though." The guy just laughed in amusement, saying it was stupid, but fit. He smiled at Red, who asked what his name was, finally. But the guy said it was a secret. "Why? You know my name now. What's yours?"

"Hmmm, how about you name me? I have a name, but I don't want to say it."

"Fine. Bread-head. Since your hair is stupidly puffy." Bread-head said that was mean. "Then tell me your name!"

"Nope~" he said with a laugh. Red huffed. Well, calling him Bread-head would be long and stupid, so he'd just continued to call him "guy". "So, how's life?"

Red sighed, and glared at the guy. "I don't know. From when I peek, everyone is happy and excited to meet up with the others. Like they all forgot about me." The guy asked if he was sad they all forgot about it. "No! I was just saying. Maybe I should stop hanging out here and talking to _you_ and go and remind everybody I'm still here."

The guy "humm"ed and asked if that was what Red really wanted. For everybody to hate him, despise him. That was his goal in the beginning, but did he want that anymore? Red scowled and looked away, truly not having an answer. He didn't like that the guy pressed all his buttons but seemed nice about doing them.

"Do you have a devil fruit or some shit where you can read minds?" he snapped.

"Nope! I'm just good at getting under grumpy peoples' skins. I did with Ace, too. You're very different, but are still damn grumpy!" he laughed. Red huffed and then looked down, swinging his feet.

"I haven't gotten to use my powers one time since I came here. I didn't get to show everybody how dangerous I am. Only revived that asshole. But I made the pact that I can't hurt anybody here, so how am I supposed to use my powers?!" he complained angrily.

The guy was quiet before saying he'd just have to hope somebody attacked at night. Since he couldn't come out during the day. Red suddenly complained that he never got to feel the sunlight. The guy was surprised and asked why he felt that way. Wasn't hell hot, too? The demon looked a little surprised with his outburst, and was growing uncomfortable with how comfortable he was feeling around this guy.

"I'm not talking anymore tonight," Red said, and headed inside. For the rest of the night, he just took a bath, staying in the cold bathwater, unable to access Ace's ability like he couldn't access Red's. He looked down at the skin. Most had knitted back together nicely. It wouldn't be long before people forgot about Ace's death when they looked at him. They might forget about him being there.

Red was the one to bring them back! He didn't want their thanks or anything, but he wanted attention! There were plenty awake, and his face still looked creepy, but they looked at him like he was nothing special. He had to start getting aggressive and rude again or he'd fade away from most people's memories.

When the sun came up, Red dressed back in Ace's pajamas and walked to the bedroom. The over occupied bedroom that stunk like sweat and farts. Humans smelled bad. He climbed back into bed with Marco and faded away, the last thoughts about having to tell Ace his new name. "Red."

It was stupid… but he couldn't help but like it. Not that he'd admit that to anybody.

-x-

Saying goodbye to Shanks and his ship was a little bittersweet, but they all thanked him once again when they were on the cliff, and the Red Haired pirates waving goodbye. Everyone were now on very friendly terms with the men. They were good men. The commanders, captain and handful of others waited patiently for their other ships and allies to arrive.

Ace wanted to see and apologize to all of them. He wondered what they'd think of demon Ace. He might have fun antagonizing them, fresh meat who weren't used to his cruel and obnoxious behavior and words. _My name is Red._

"Red?" Ace asked. _Yes._ "Uh, okay, Red," the freckled teen said under his breath. They all waited and it took many hours later for them all to arrive. Pops still looked terrible, but he didn't care as long as his mustache was intact, which it was, having regrown, much to his relief and pleasure. When everyone landed, there were huge dog piles of both of the formerly deceased pirates. Pops wasn't knocked to the ground, but Ace sure was.

Everyone celebrated, using up all the sake on all of the allied ships that came, having the first party in months for everybody. Not since before Thatch died and Ace went off on his fruitless revenge mission.

At the end of the party, he found it a good time to give the good news. Well, show it. Then he could stop wearing the shirts, even if he was used to it by now. "I got something to show you all," Ace said, putting his mug down. They looked to him. "Something came back," he said, grinning, as he stood up, turned around and lifted his shirt to show his mark and skin perfect again.

The crew cheered loudly, and Ace turned around to grin. Marco tackled him to the ground and kissed him. Some whistled at it while others made gross noises. "Just wait until I get my hands on you fully," Marco whispered in Ace's ear sensually, making Ace blush but grin back. "I'll wreck that pretty little ass."

They went hunting for food for their feast, and Ace knew people had to know they were there by now, but nobody approached. They did sound like a lot of pirates after all, swearing colorfully and all.

After the party and dinner, most went to bed, but a lot stayed up to see the demon version of Ace, whose name they didn't know was now Red. He sat up and moved Marco away, glaring at everybody, who tensed at the look, before heading into the woods. He found a large tree and climbed it easily.

He was sitting, frowning. The guy followed him up, and he hadn't seen him at the camp. He sat on the sturdy branch opposite of him. He said, "There will soon be a lot more people on a ship. Less privacy now." He sounded simple, but wit an undercurrent of sympathy and pity. Red sighed, frustrated.

"I should have never brought that man back," he said in a hiss, though it was easily audible. The guy said that it had been a good deed, whether he liked it or not. Because Whitebeard was revived, Red could bet there would most likely be more raids. Attacks at night. They got them all the time by cocky and suicidal crews. If Whitebeard was not alive again, then they would be pushed aside and forgotten. "Still. I don't like everybody being so damn happy! I just wanted to make Ace not be depressed anymore!" he raged.

The guy didn't flinch at the loud noise or not. "You know… you could always try to get along with them. Talk to them and all. It would be just like talking to me and staying outside the whole time. Maybe you could go eat all you wanted if you got along well."

"I'm a demon, idiot. I'm not meant to be happy with humans." The guy pointed out that _he_ was a human. "That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't!" The guy backed off, and asked him what he wanted to do in life. If he wasn't in Ace's body. If he didn't share it, wasn't confined to it. "Kill and destroy." The guy sighed, looking frustrated. "I want to fight the strongest of them all, I want to kill as many humans as I can, make them suffer in pain and agony." The man didn't seem bothered by his dark, dark words.

The guy said, "Maybe you can make a deal with Whitebeard? That the next island we go to with a marine base, you can go off in the night and have some fun." His voice and tone sounding completely reasonable. Red thought he was a strange human. And he definitely did not enjoy his company. He definitely wasn't a friend with a human and never would be. Red said that it _might_ work. "Why don't you go ask now? I'm sure he's still awake. It's not that late out." Red said he wasn't going to be nice when he asked. "I'm sure Whitebeard is used to it." Red scowled, but dropped off of the tree, not hurt at all with his host's fire powers. So convenient, yet he never got to use them!

Red stomped to Whitebeard, unable to help it. He stepped on Izo's clothes just because he knew he hated his kimono getting dirty. Red was a little shit, but was proud of it. Izo didn't wake up, but many hadn't drunk themselves into unconsciousness. He found the captain leaning against a large tree, looking at his "sons" with a happy expression.

That expression didn't change even when he was looking at the scowling, four eyed demon. "I want you to do something for me," Red said in a snippy voice. The captain asked what he wanted. "I want to attack a marine base and go all out. I'm not allowed to kill anyone Ace likes, so I can't really do much."

"You just want to kill?" Whitebeard asked in a reasonable voice. Ace nodded. "Well, the next marine base we come to, I will allow you to destroy it however you want. You can learn to use Ace's striker, as it was recovered with his other belongings from the place he fought and lost against Teach."

"Good. How'd he lose to some fat loser, anyways? I don't like hearing my host is weak," the demon said. Whitebeard wasn't triggered about calling Ace a "host" anymore. Some on the crew were, but, much to Red's annoyance, many weren't. They got used to him, and he did spend most of his time outside, talking with the guy, so he didn't see all of them much. Not that he wanted to in the first place.

Whitebeard sighed and explained what had happened. How Ace's power was overcome by Teach's ridiculous devil fruit. And now he had _two_ powerful devil fruits. Red grinned. "You scared? Want me to take him out for you?" he asked. Whitebeard sighed, sounding exasperated. "I can erase him from existence. Or just brutally kill him. Sounds fun to fight someone like that."

"We would not want an outsider fighting the battle for us."

"So you just want Ace to lose again? If _he_ couldn't do shit, you really think any of your other sons could?" Red asked, his words on point as Whitebeard seemed stumped for a moment. Red then added that the captain didn't have his overwhelming power anymore. That power got stolen from his lifeless body. "How _embarrassing."_

He was glad to get a rise out of the captain, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, if you ever want my help, just ask. I know _I_ could finish the job even if you couldn't." Then he walked back into the forest. The guy was there, and told him that conversation had gone just as he'd expected.

"You're really not a people person."

"Of course not, I've never been around other people." Then he grinned. "But I got him to get angry." The guy said he sure had. "Why do you hang out with me, anyways? Don't you ever sleep?" Red asked, side eyeing him with all four.

The guy put his arms behind his head, saying it was a secret. Red asked what everybody thought of him being all friendly with the demon. He even gave him a name... why? Everyone wanted him to go away, why give him a name? Even if it wasn't a real name, but a color. "They don't care," the guy said simply.

"What would they do if I asked them about you? What your name is?"

"Then I'd have to stop hanging out with you. Do you want that?" the other man asked. Red crossed his arms and looked away, unable to bring himself to say that. He did wish he knew his name already. Well, he could ask the others who he was based on his appearance. But he wouldn't.

Once the sun was coming up, Red brought Ace's body back and then disappeared so the sun didn't hurt him at all. It wouldn't hurt Ace's body, but would hurt Red inside of him.

-x-

Ace snuggled deeper into Marco's arms, not wake while the other was. He'd put his sleeve on his lover's eyes so he wasn't affected by the sun, and only woke up due to the noise of his many brothers. He sat up, and looked around. He expected stares after Red's night, where he probably was an asshole to _someone._ But no glares, only happy faces, tear streaked faces on those who believed it could have all been a dream, and waking to reality would have been excruciatingly painful.

That day, the captain and commanders would be going into town to negotiate the deal they'd come up with. Hopefully it would work or they'd have to find a way to manage, which seemed impossible at the moment. They'd figure it out somehow. They weren't a crew that gave up. The large majority stayed at the cliff to eat by hunting animals for food, finding produce.

Their meals were small, needing to conserve. They couldn't hunt everything in the forest without messing with those living on that island. They needed the animals there for various reasons, Ace had no doubt. They ventured into town, where the captain immediately brought stunned reactions in everyone that saw him.

If the wounds weren't still there to see, then they could fool themselves into thinking the war had been staged. Why else would Whitebeard be alive? But by showing the killing blows, it proved just what had gone on at Marineford. There were exclamations about Ace as well, who was back to being dressed in his chosen uniform. Just how he used to. Wounds gone fully, allowing him to show his skin.

Marco kept admiring him, and it made Ace feel pride. His boyfriend just couldn't stop staring at him. Ace bet he was super horny. He had no doubt he'd get wrecked when they finally had some privacy. Marco wasn't the only one looking forward to it. In the forest, Marco grabbed Ace's butt on their way. Ace had grabbed his crotch, which didn't help things for the older man, but it sure entertained Ace.

The villagers, well, city citizens, were in shock, but Pops made sure they knew they weren't there for any dubious reasons. People were still shocked, looking uneasy. They found the city's mayor walking to them, looking very serious. Ace could see the huge shipbuilding area from there, situated right next to the edge of the city. It was huge. He wanted to explore.

"What have you come for here?" the mayor asked, a tall woman with strong features. Pops explained that they wanted to make a deal. Beneficial to both parties. That they wanted a new ship, and as payment, would put them under their protection. She stared up at him for a moment before he was told that they needed to speak with the shipbuilders. She was totally firm and didn't waver in the presence of the man many times taller than her. Brave lady.

So the commanders and captain headed across town, hearing so many whispers and fearful tone of voices. When they got to the shipbuilding area, they saw how big it was, and that a ship the size of the late Moby Dick could be built there easily. The leaders came out, and Ace noticed their power levels were nothing compared to the Galley La company foremen, and these ones were especially weak for New World people.

"I'd like you to build us a ship. In exchange, we've offered to put this island under our name and flag." The captain wasted no time to getting on topic, wanting to get on with it quickly. They were surprised, but one then asked the size of the ship. Pops gave the dimensions on their ship, and the men looked uncomfortable.

"We don't have enough wood for that," one of them said meekly, fearful of the yonko's anger. Marco asked if they could chop down trees for them. There were many of them, they would get the job done quickly. "You'd need to chop down thousands of trees." Ace said that was doable. If one of them each chopped down a tree, it would be done quickly.

"We also have shipwrights who could assist you all to make the process faster," Izo reasoned. He hadn't seen the footprint on the back of his kimono, and nobody was comfortable breaking the news to him. The ship builders exchanged glances, and nodded. They would make the deal. They'd lose a lot of money, but in the long run would save on supplies, money and stress.

Fossa, Marco and Pops stayed back to talk about how the ship would be built, the inside and exterior. Ace hoped they wouldn't try to remake the Moby Dick. It wouldn't be her, no matter how similar or identical it might be.

They went to look around the city, even though they had no money to spend. Ace went with Haruta, and felt uncomfortable. He addressed it immediately. "I'm sorry I left. After Thatch… you were the only one left." Those two and Thatch were very close and played pranks together all the time, annoyed everybody. Caused trouble despite being leaders on the ship.

"I get why you left. It was really hard, after the war. It was for everybody, especially Marco. Of course everyone was devastated, but I think it was Marco and me that took your death the heaviest." Haruta rarely sounded very serious, but it was a serious topic. Ace sniffled, and Haruta pat his back. "You know, I would think that Thatch would try to get along with your demon side. He was stupid like that," the shorter commander said, fondness in his voice.

Ace said that the demon suddenly had a name for himself. "Red. I don't know where it came from or why that, but his name is Red." Haruta nodded. There was silence for a bit as they walked around. Ace looked into restaurant windows. He remembered Thatch always praising the cooks and chefs until they got back to the ship, and he made it a mission to out-cook them on their own recipes.

"I wish Red could bring him back some how. But all he's good at is being an asshole. He only was able to revive Pops because his body was there, and he stole lifespan from me and gave it to him. I'm not saying I'm upset with that, but it wasn't like he brought Pops' soul back."

"Sounds like jumpstarting his body with a new battery," Haruta said. Ace thought that was a very good analogy. "Even if we don't have Thatch, we can live happily. You're back home, where you're supposed to be. We're missing many, but still family."

Ace nodded sadly, looking at the sky. Perfectly blue and sunny, not a cloud in sight. "I'm ashamed. I went out to avenge Thatch, and yet I only ended up hurting others. I avenged nobody."

Haruta said, "We're all gonna avenge you three when we find Teach." Ace wasn't a pessimistic person usually, at least not aloud, but he wondered if they actually could do that. "Teach could destroy our new ship with Pops' devil fruit. My devil fruit did jack shit to him except for some burns," Ace said angrily. Haruta frowned, too, feeling the same, no doubt.

 _I can take care of it. You know that. I won't let my host be damaged._ Ace sighed, knowing that was true. Red could take down Teach easily with his otherworldly powers. Ones that outclassed all devil fruits. He shared this with Haruta. Red's abilities, what he was capable of. Haruta was a little concerned, but then seemed to remember that the demon could not hurt any of them.

He said, "Very last resort." Ace nodded. They explored more, but it was different when they couldn't buy anything. He stopped at a very reflective window, looking at himself. It looked like he hadn't been through Marineford. Like nothing had happened. He couldn't help touching his chest. Haruta was silent, waiting for him.

Ace sighed, and put his hat more firmly on his head. He was glad they recovered his belongings, and even striker. He broke out of his own thoughts and then left with Haruta, who said nothing of his long pause.


	5. Demon Destruction, Human Emotion

**Shadow22739: Just hire Law to cut down all the trees lol. Red wouldn't feel a sore ass. He doesn't feel pain when he's in Ace's body, but poor Ace sure does later! everyone guessed it. I guess I wasn't subtle at all...**

#### Vann_Dorothy & Artemispolarbear: Over here pouting about everyone guessing it.

#### ISawAGh0st: Lol Red would probably want to kill Luffy cause you know the rubber one would be fascinated with him and super annoying. But Red would just have to deal with it cause he couldn't hurt him. 

* * *

**This chapter includes a very graphic scene where Red has some fun with their enemies. Also some feels near the end, and a not very surprising surprise lol. I think some of my readers will be upset about it... Enjoy~**

* * *

Red sat at the edge of a cliff, opposite the other pirates. He wanted to be away from other's eyes, not feeling like taunting anybody. He was irritated he was feeling Ace's strong emotions now. He wasn't crying, but just felt a little hazy, like it was hard to focus on one thing.

The guy was there, having followed him somehow. Really, did he ever sleep? He was just sitting quietly beside him, both having their legs dangle over the edge. "What was this Teach like? Before he betrayed? Everyone hates him a lot."

"Well, he killed the fourth division commander and head chef to get a devil fruit. Betrayed everybody. Then he left to start his plan, and Ace was an instrument in his scheme." Red looked at him curiously. "Teach had never been one of us, he flat out said so. When he became a warlord from turning Ace in, he used it to go to the greatest prison and break out certain prisoners to add to his growing crew.

"After Whitebeard was pretty much on his deathbed, in bad condition, he came and tried to kill him, even though he was terrified of him. He's a coward, but with lofty dreams. He was a nice guy before that, but it was all fake," the guy said calmly. Red asked if he wasn't angry. "No, I'm very angry, I just don't like to show it. I like being the cheerful guy on the crew."

Red looked back at the ocean. Then he asked why the guy spent so much time with him. It didn't make sense timeline-wise. Like when he slept. And why did he want to be with Red? He wasn't very good with people. Even though this guy was easier to be around than anybody else just because of how non-threatening and respectful he was towards him.

"I've already said I like you. And that the rest is a secret." Red huffed and looked back at the horizon. He didn't think he'd get any answers from the guy anytime soon. They sat in silence for a long time, before they walked back to camp, and Red went back to his sleeping place with the horny first mate, closing his eyes and falling back and away.

-x-

The weeks passed slowly, and Ace had decided to let the world know that both of them were back. Well, he could only show himself, but hopefully that meant they understood it was most likely that the yonko came back as well. They had to frighten Teach into not acting. Ace was also gong to be going to a marine base to let Red go wild after so long of being confined doing "boring life".

Ace didn't like having him, but he didn't want him to be grumpy. For much of the same reason as to why he gave Pops more life. Because he could feel the irritation and anger bubbling under the surface from the demon. So, he had permission to what what he wished as long as he stayed safe.

The young man had a map and eternal pose back to the island with him, heading to a government establishment. Ace would wait until it was night time so Red could have his fun and Ace wouldn't be followed after he appeared. Hopefully Red would have a good time. Marines were fine to kill. Marines and other pirates. Well, ones that weren't affiliated with them.

When he arrived, Ace sped back out and ate, it being dinner time. He sat on his beloved craft, sitting on it and watching the island. He didn't really like this feeling, going off on his own once again, but Red was more powerful than anything in this world. Able to sort of bring someone back to life and then transfer their life force into another dead body.

He didn't think Red lied about the powers he had. He wasn't concerned over the safety of his body while the other was in control. Red wouldn't allow his body to be harmed in any way, and could probably heal just fine if he did. As the sun set, Ace sped to the island and immediately went to sleep once he landed to give Red hours to have his fun.

He faded away, and told Red to be careful before he was gone, and his body was in control of the demon.

-x-

Red secured striker to the island, grinning widely. Too wide for Ace's face. All four eyes were out, and he'd no doubt freak everybody out before they died. His prey… oh, he was going to have a lot of fun with them. When he arrived at the door, he kicked it hard enough to throw it inwards, crashing into the wall.

The demon snapped his fingers and bent reality so all the lights were a deep, bloody red. Alarms went blaring off, loud and sudden. He grinned sickly as the first marines came into the hall and saw Ace's body.

"N-No way!" they shouted.

Red said, "I'm back, bitches," in a sneer. Then he laughed as he snapped his fingers again and had the men in front of him explode, splattering blood all over the hallway and Ace's body. Marines screamed in horror at seeing their friends or coworkers killed in this way. Obviously, this was not Ace's devil fruit.

Shaking guns were pointed as others fled, getting their superiors. Red got rid of everyone's arms, making their weapons useless as they screamed about their bloody stumps. Ace's body had blood painted all over it but for his back, showing the fully healed Whitebeard mark so they knew who did this. Since Red couldn't access Ace's powers, hadn't made the deal to be able to swap abilities, he couldn't use the fire.

His body was still made of it, of course, but he couldn't use it as a weapon. Red made the lights turn back to normal, leaving bloody bootprints on the tile floor. Screaming was heard from everywhere. He wiped the blood off of his face a bit. More marines came into the hallways, and he could tell one of them was fairly strong.

He stared at Red in bafflement. He smirked. "Did you think you could kill me? Did you think you could kill Whitebeard?" he asked in a mocking voice. The man, a vice admiral apparently, lunched at him with a sword, coated in haki, which would be bad for Ace's body. He ducked quickly and kicked him in the gut from below, blowing his stomach out of his back.

The vice admiral stared at him in horror as blood poured from his mouth. Red grabbed his face in his hand and pulled, ripping the head off, the whole spine following. More screams were made as he carried the head around the base, erasing the marines into dust. He had the decapitated head in his hand by the hair, the spine dragging on the floor.

This was brutal, and Red was having a blast. Killing humans was awesome. He found the office and a video den den mushi. He closed his bottom eyes and wiped blood on them so it looked like it was Ace. He pressed play on it, recording himself. He had Ace's hat on, which he kept all blood off of.

He held the head in front of his face until he moved it down, showing who he was. "Those that killed me and Whitebeard, you should be terrified," Red said with a huge grin. "Did you think you could kill us? Kill the great _Whitebeard?"_ Red didn't like the man, but this was for their sakes, making sure everybody important knew that hell was awaiting them. "Akainu-chan, your work wasn't very good, was it?" he taunted, turning around to show his fully formed tattoo. "Didn't even last two weeks."

He laughed and said, "If you thought your pathetic magma could hurt me for good, then you're an idiot, are you not?" He grabbed the head in one hand and squeezed, making it explode in his hand, blood dripping off of his fingers. "This is my way of saying we're back bitches. Now, I should go and kill the rest of your men, not that you care about them. I sure don't!" Red said, and turned the den den off. That was the only thing that would last there.

He would destroy the whole base. He walked through the halls, enjoying the fear, testing different kinds of things, different attacks. Personally, he liked blowing them up the most, making a complete mess of the white hallways. Splattering blood and guts all over the halls. Once the marines were all dead, after much too soon, Red just laughed maniacally, relishing in all of the blood on him.

Besides the accessories he kept clean. He dissolved the entire base but for the bodies and the video den den. Man, what a way to show the world he was back. Red was sure this wasn't how Ace wanted it done, but he knew this would be how Red announced their presences. He was prepared for a gruesome scene.

Ace, plenty of times, burned people to death without a care in the world. His way was less messy but more drawn out. _This_ way was messy, but they died instantly. Red arranged a huge mural of bones into words.

_We're coming, Teach._

When Red went into the forest to switch bodies with Ace, the sun coming up soon enough, he was beaming.

-x-

Ace wasn't surprised with the mess of himself. He left the forest and went to the scene, which made his brows raise. "You're brutal," Ace said. _Thanks for the fun._ "Whatever. What did you say to the video den den? Oh, nice touch. I like the threat made out of bloody bones. Though Teach probably won't see it as this was sent to the marines."

Red told him everything he'd said and done, and Ace said he really was sick. Then he smiled. "You better not be so cranky anymore," the young man said. Red didn't reply, and Ace went to the water and washed his body off with his hands, the blood washing away. He'd totally need a bath at the hotel, even if he washed off most of the blood.

He got on striker, not knowing if or when the marines would come to the base as back up, that would have been brutally killed as well. He sped away, having the eternal pose there, and found a marine ship. He sped up and then let out a massive ball of flames, and enkai, and threw it at the ship like it weighed nothing.

It slammed through the ship, obliterating everything and reducing it into ashes as the sun destroyed them all. He should have stolen the money, but hadn't thought about it. Plus, there had to have been a lot of money at the marine base. "Hey, Red? Are you able to make money?" Ace asked, continuing his journey back to his family.

_Yes. but I'm not making you any._

"We won't have money for food and supplies. You have to keep your host healthy, right? I'm sure Thatch wi-" he froze, and then grew silent, not saying a thing. He wanted Red to bring his best friend back to life. Tears dripped down. _Don't cry. You're an embarrassment._

"You have no idea what it would feel like to have your friend killed, Red. You don't have any friends, of course you don't." _I have a friend._ "And who is that? Me?" Ace snapped. Red didn't answer. "I'm not your friend. I thought we could be. But we're not. You use me, and I'll use you. We're in a business deal. I'll uphold my deal even if I hate you being here."

The demon didn't reply. Ace made his way back to the island in silence. When he got there, he hid striker and went to the hotel where everyone was packed into rooms. He showered immediately. At least Red kept his clothes in perfect condition. He sighed and then left to go find Marco, passing some of his brothers on the floor. The commanders didn't get their own rooms, everyone shared.

They hunted sea kings that Ace would tow back to the island to eat, so they didn't take away the island's resources. As long as they had Ace and striker, they'd not go hungry. When he got back to where Marco was, he and Pops were at the main fountain. Marco hurried over, looking over his boyfriend and asking if he was okay.

"Yeah. Red went all out. Brutally murdered everybody. Though it was quick when he just made them explode form the inside. He sent a video to the headquarters holding the vice admirals head and mocking them. He also exposed that Pops is back. Then he wrote 'we're coming, Teach' on the island in bloody bones." Marco and Pops looked alarmed at this. "He can't hurt any of you, don't worry."

Ace wasn't worried. Red liked Ace's body too much to fuck up the contract and give it up. Ace was glad he was clean of blood. Pops asked how the rest of the journey went, and Ace said it was smooth and uneventful but for two storms he weathered just fine. He asked how the ship was, and was told it was nearly done, which was great news.

Soon they'd be back on the seas, getting back to normal. Since they weren't dead too long, Teach hadn't really had time to do anything. They were only dead for a few weeks. A few weeks wasn't enough for that traitorous pig to get his lofty ambitions finished. He had a lot to pay for. Ace looked at his hands. If push came to shove, he'd give Red permission to kill Teach, go all out. Have some fun with a difficult opponent.

He wouldn't let anybody else die.

-x-

"You okay?" the guy asked. The two of them were sitting on the roof of the hotel. Red nodded, saying he was happy. He'd had a lot of fun. When he told the guy the details, he said it sounded disgusting. Messy and gross and smelly. Red grinned and said he liked the feeling of blood splattering on him. "That's a weird kink."

Red shouted at him that it wasn't like that, and that he had his mind in the gutter. The other started laughing and pointing at him, exclaiming he was just joking. Red had stopped asking where the guy came from and what his name was. He enjoyed his company, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"I like your touch at the end. Spelling out a threat in bloody bones. Though it probably won't make it into the papers." Red grinned and pulled out two folded pieces of paper out of his pocket. The guy unfolded them, and his eyes widened. They were new bounty posters. Ace was in frame covered in blood, though it was in black and white, but was clearly blood. "Good thing the four eyes are noticeable in the lighting and blood."

Then he looked at the other one, seeing it was a new wanted poster for the yonko. Letting everybody know they were both back. Even if Teach didn't know about the base, now he knew that they were back. And Whitebeard was perfectly healthy, surviving on the life span of an incredibly healthy individual.

Red knew he died because he was already in horrible condition before Teach showed up. Whitebeard wasn't nearly at his strongest at the war. And even if he now didn't have his power, Red could tell he was alarmingly powerful. Well, only if he wasn't in Ace's body. Red could kill him easily if he wasn't bound, but he was still unnerving. Even with those wounds still showing.

The holes in his chest were not holes, as Red didn't even want to look at something like that, so they were just large burn scars, not holes. He was very scarred now, but still alive for the next ten years, when he will then die for good, no matter where or what he was doing. Ten years from his second chance, he would drop dead.

"Red, I have some bad news," the guy said in a serious voice. The demon was suddenly worried. He asked what was wrong, his eyebrows drawn and four eyes concerned. The guy smiled sadly and then said, "I have to leave for good."

Red demanded to know what he was talking about. The guy looked away, and said he'd been keeping a big secret. The demon told him to hurry up and get on with it, worried about what he'd hear and not wanting to draw it out unnecessarily.

"My name is Thatch. I'm the guy that Teach murdered," he said. Red said that wasn't funny at all. If he was dead, how was he there? "I've been sticking with Ace for months. But since I'm dead, just seeming to be a spectator, nobody never knew I was here. You can see me, and it made me so happy. I'm not going to ask you to tell them anything for me, I won't use my friend. But it's getting more and more difficult to stick around.

"I didn't tell you cause I wanted to keep hanging out with you. I didn't know how you'd react to the truth." Red was silent. "I did have a lot of fun talking with you. When you let your walls down, you're not a terrible person."

Red felt tears on his face, but knew they weren't from Ace. "So you're just gonna leave me on my own?" he demanded, wiping his eyes. Thatch smiled at him and said he couldn't really do anything about it. He apologized, and said they would probably never meet again. "No."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you can't revive me or anything like you did Pops. And if hurt somebody I love, I could never come back that way." Red swallowed, glaring at Thatch, his only friend and the person that gave him a name when he wasn't even a _person_ , just someone tagging along in another's body. Thatch made him feel happy and welcome and was there to talk to him, complain about things.

Thatch started to fade, and Red swore he was going to get him back. "And then I can beat the shit out of you for lying to me," the demon said. Thatch just stood and ruffled his hair affectionately before he faded completely. Red bit his lip hard enough to bleed and held in his sobs.

He felt weak for the feelings. He acted so human. Thatch treated him like one, like he wasn't a freak. Now he was all alone. But he wasn't just making a wild claim. He would do it, would revive him. He was already making plans on how to do so. Without killing Ace or damaging him. He would revive him even if he didn't have his body! Red was a king, he wouldn't let his close friend just disappear. Fuck that.

Even though he was angrily making plans, he cried with soft sobs, feeling loss. He was sure if he told anyone else about it, they'd not believe him, or would think he was wrong for being upset about his "death". But that death wouldn't last, no matter what!

-x-

Ace noticed that Red had been silent and _sad_ for the past week. The young man didn't know why, but didn't ask. It was his business, whatever he was upset about. But he was distracted by the exciting message from Fossa that the ship was finished. Everyone flooded though the city as they were told, and ran to the bay, where the boat was waiting.

It was much too big for any sheeting for fanfare, so it was just there for everybody to see. They all cheered at it. It was the same size and build of the Moby, but the figurehead was a different whale. Still a whale, but this time it was modeled as a humpback, not a blue whale. He would enjoy the textured figurehead to stand and sit on.

The pirates cheered and thanked the foremen with tears, who all were so happy to build the ship of a yonko. Red refused to make money other than for food and supplies for the ship, so they had nothing to pay them with, which pissed off the crew, but Ace said was pointless. This was as good as they were going to get.

After buying more food and supplies, using up every bit of money Red made, giving it to everyone who'd helped them, they boarded the new, unnamed ship. It… wasn't home yet. Not for awhile. It would only be home once they made new memories. They had to finally say goodbye to the Moby Dick. Well, Ace had to. Marco came up from behind him and hugged him, resting his chin on Ace's shoulder.

He said nothing and gave silent comfort. It was better than if he tried to convince Ace things would be fine, he would heal with time. They all would. The two walked onto the ship, which was furnished perfectly, and followed the map to their room. It was very, very similar to the Moby Dick inside. But the halls were changed around so it wasn't identical. It would spit on her memory if they just had a new, identical ship made.

When they found the room, there were still sixteen doors. Two would stay empty. One for the fourth division commander, whoever may someday fill that spot, and for Ace's empty room, as he shared with Marco. Well, for an hour they shared.

After getting acquainted to the ship, finding their way around just like the others, Marco dragged Ace to the bedroom, getting many catcalls when Marco picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

When they got there, Marco closed and locked the door before throwing Ace onto the bed. But what followed wasn't what Marco had been hinting at, or what Ace expected. He expected Marco to be rough and commanding like he often was in the bedroom, but it wasn't that way. It was slow, with lots of sweet kisses.

It was really nice, and Ace enjoyed it more than he would have if it was rough. Though he liked that, this was more intimate and loving. Once they were done, both panting slightly, they were both shocked when Ace started to cry. He didn't even notice it before he was curled up and crying.

Marco didn't seem so shocked anymore, and hugged him, rocking him back and forth while he cried his eyes out, though he was embarrassed and didn't think sex would be good enough to make him cry. It lasted only around ten minutes before he was calmed down. His face was red in humiliation and he wouldn't look at his lover.

"Ace, did you know that a lot of people cry after reaching completion? Even when somebody isn't sad, it just happens. There's no stopping it, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You could be the strongest person, but still cry after sex. It's natural, and you have a lot of dark things in your mind and heart right now."

The young man was still very embarrassed. "You're not, like, offended?" Marco tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and asked why on earth he'd be offended. "I mean… I started crying after _sex."_ Marco said he wasn't offended or upset. He wished Ace wasn't hurting, but the aftereffect did not upset him. He wanted Ace to be happy, but his body and mind were saying that wasn't really happening at the moment.

Ace frowned. "Am I selfish? Everyone is struggling."

Marco said, "You never got used to life on the ship without Thatch. On the crew without him. He was both of our best friends, but I'm only in better shape than you because I, like the others, were able to move on. It still hurts, but there's a new normal here. You never got that," he finished, kissing Ace's forehead softly.

Ace sighed and said he failed Thatch. He'd said it many times, but the feeling never went away. "I'm sure he'd never be mad at you for that. No matter if you'd defeated Teach, Thatch would not have come back." Ace sighed and nodded, knowing that. He wasn't stupid. They stayed in bed for a long time silently, before Ace fell asleep, probably not from a sleep attack. Marco laid with him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

When they left the room awhile later, after Ace woke up, he was subdued. Embarrassed, even though Marco handled it like an angel. It had never happened before, and he was afraid to have it happen again. But Marco said it would no doubt happen again, and that was fine. How was he not annoyed? He should be happy, euphoric, but instead he cried and didn't know why until he was _told._

At dinner, Ace was still ashamed, picking at his food. Marco said nothing, and Izo asked what the problem was. "Nothing," Ace grumbled. He started eating his food, knowing he should finish, even if there wasn't anyone around anymore to punish them if they didn't eat all the food on their plate.

He managed, and then went to take a bath and then go to bed. Marco had watch that night, but spent the hour with Ace. Marco was surprised when the hour passed and Ace was still there. But it wasn't Ace. It was just Red laying on his side, staring at the wall.

-x-

"Red? W-Why are you still in here?" Marco asked in confusion.

"Why are _you_ still in here, you have watch, don't you?" the demon snapped. Marco sighed and said he was right. He put a shirt and his shoes on and left the room. The demon stayed laying on the bed, staring at the wall. He didn't really know what to feel. He knew, in reverse of before, Red's sadness was seeping into Ace's feelings.

If one of them was broken, the other would feel it, too. He stood up and put Ace's boots on before leaving the room, and walking to the one further down the hall. He slowly opened the door and looked around the room. It was barren, completely empty. There was nothing there, no bed, nothing. Looked like they weren't planning on filling the seat for awhile if they didn't even have basic furniture set up.

Good. Nobody would take this seat as long as Red was there. He left the room and found Whitebeard in the library. It wasn't very late, only a little before midnight. The man looked surprised to see Red there. Even though he'd been acting more aloof, more angry lately. They didn't know it was because he'd lost his only friend.

"Where is Teach?" he demanded. Whitebeard looked taken aback. After all, Red usually didn't care about any of them. But he wanted to find Teach, and do what he planned. He wouldn't let anybody kill Teach until he got to him. Even if it were to burn him a bit, he would do what he wanted and fulfil his plan.

Whatever happened afterwards, he didn't know.

"We are trying to track him down now. Nobody knows how long it will take to find him," Whitebeard said honestly.

"You don't kill him until I get to him, understand?"

The captain frowned, and said that it was his job to take care of him. Suddenly there was a sword at Whitebeard's throat, Red creating one. "You will let me have him first. Understand?" he growled. Whitebeard looked unimpressed. He grabbed the sword and broke it with a haki covered hand.

Red knew his threat wasn't actually capable of killing the man, even if he did slit his throat. The captain asked why he wanted to do that. That they could have a civil conversation. "Let's just say I have a plan about him and I won't let anybody interfere." Then he stormed out, most likely leaving Whitebeard confused.

The demon went to the kitchen for food before he saw a photo on the wall already of Thatch. It really had been him, not some hallucination. He gripped the frame and shattered it against the wall. But then he regretted it, and meant to put it back together before remembering he could fix it with his powers.

He looked at the face, and wondered where they had gotten the photo from if the ship had been destroyed. He put the framed photo back on the wall, looking guilty. Why was he like this? Why was he feeling such human emotions? He was a demon, the demon king. He wasn't friendly, why did he think he was one, had one?

And if he had, why was it taken from him? Why did he end up all alone again? He felt stupid and polluted by human emotions. He wanted to not care. He wanted to just say "fuck it" and move on. Stupid human emotions, stupid human man.

He went back to the bedroom, flopped onto the bed and let Ace come out, not wanting to deal with this anymore. He'd rather forfeit his allotted time than be consumed by such ridiculous feelings.

-x-

Ace woke up suddenly and felt tears on his cheeks. Great, he was crying in his sleep. Wait… it was dark outside, he could see it out the porthole. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 1:20. There was no way Red's time was up. "Red?"

 _I was bored. I give you my time tonight._ Then he disappeared. Ace sat up completely, and found his shoes were still on, meaning he did leave the room. Why did he retire so early? Well, Ace could go outside! He could see the night sky after months of not. He hurried outside, but ran into Pops in the hallway.

"Are you here to threaten me again?" he asked with a sigh when Ace ran up.

"No, it's me," Ace said, pointing to the two missing eyes and markings on his face. Whitebeard was baffled, too. "Red said he was bored and gave up his time. He threatened you?" Ace asked in confusion and curiosity. The demon couldn't hurt anybody here, so what weight did a threat even carry from him?

Pops said, "He wants to get ahold of Teach for some reason. He didn't give specifics." Ace's brows furrowed. Why would Red care about Teach that much? Was it because Teach's body was more powerful? So he wanted that one? But no, that didn't sound right. He knew Red was bound to his body until they made a deal for him to leave.

He really didn't think he'd get an answer from him, so he just went outside to enjoy the night time, the stars and moon. It had been too long, and he made his way up to the yardarm, sitting happily. He saw Marco watching him, and Ace ran along the yardarm before leaping onto the crowsnest easily.

Being made of flames made his body much lighter when he wanted. "It's me, he gave me his time," Ace said happily. Marco was surprised. "I haven't seen the stars in forever. Like _forever._ Even before he took my nights." He was referencing his time in Impel Down. It truly had been too long since he'd seen the stars, and he didn't realize how much he missed them.

"Red was acting weird. When your time should have ended, he just stayed in bed. I thought you were still sleeping somehow, but he was just laying there silently." Ace frowned, thinking the demon was acting weird. Had something happened and Ace didn't remember? "Well, let's just enjoy the night together."

Ace leaned against his lover's chest and sighed, looking up at the milky way and the full moon. He was content, but another part of him worried about Red. What was wrong with him? Was he okay? Was he sick? He wished he remembered the nights he lost, but his own mind was asleep even as his body was still in motion. He thought he wouldn't get a satisfactory answer even if he did ask.


	6. New Toy

**Vann_Dorothy: I make Red out to be a lonely and insecure person and then I also make him out to be a manipulative asshole lol. Especially in this chapter.**

* * *

**New character in this chapter! And new chance for Red to be a complete asshole lol. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Red? Are you okay? Are you still there?" Ace asked, sitting on the cabin roof. There were people about after breakfast, but Ace was where they couldn't hear him very well. No answer. "Did something happen? You've given me two nights in a row."

 _You concerned?_ Finally he answered, but it was mocking. "I'm concerned, yeah." _Tell me when you have any information about Teach._ He sounded so angry. He spat out Teach's name like it tasted bad. He never met Teach, he didn't understand why Red was so hung up on him. "Why do you care about him so much? You've never met him," Ace said slowly.

 _Tell me when there's anything more._ The connection felt like it closed. Ace sighed and brought his knees up. Why was the demon acting like this? He wished he would share what was wrong. It worried Ace, but he was getting no answer. That was the first time in two days that Red had replied.

Was he thinking about leaving? But that didn't explain his fascination with Teach. Well, his _fixation._ His anger. Maybe he somehow accessed Ace's memories fully? The commander didn't know if that was the answer, but it could. Did Red share his anger? Did he know the feelings Ace had felt, the hatred and _hurt._ The hurt that his own "brother" killed his best friend and then turned him into the government to be executed. That he was also going after Luffy.

The whole thing made him sour and frustrated. Useless and weak. He knew he couldn't win against Teach this time if he hadn't the first time. But Pops was strong now, devil fruit or not. And the captain's haki was exponentially stronger and more developed than Teach could ever have, even if he lived as long as the yonko did.

So, Ace couldn't help but think to use Red to help. If Pops couldn't handle it, if nobody could handle it, then Red could. He would be the last resort, even if he was pushing to be the one to confront him. "Red?" No answer. "I'll tell you what I know about Teach." Then the demon was clearly paying attention. Ace frowned, but it wasn't a trick, and he did speak about the traitor, the lying pig, the fake, fat fucker who was going to be killed painfully.

"He was on this crew a long time. Nobody thought he was anything but a good guy, liked to eat pies and shower rarely. He was in my division, the second division. I thought I knew him pretty well, we hung out together sometimes. Everyone thought he was a good guy.

"But then Thatch found the devil fruit that ruined everything. He stabbed Thatch in the back with a knife-" suddenly a spike of pure fury washed through Ace, making him freeze until it was gone just as quickly as it had come. It left him breathing heavily, his heart beating rapidly. _Continue._

"Uh… eh, after the betrayal, I w-went after him to avenge Thatch." _You failed._ "I… yeah, I failed. His devil fruit nullified mine. I was overpowered, and trapped in infinite darkness. There was no sound, it was pitch black, like some sort of void. I couldn't hear my own breathing, my own heartbeat. It felt like there was heavy pressure coming from everywhere. From every direction. Like I was trapped in some heavy armor.

"By the time I was out, I was delirious. Sleeping wasn't possible. I'm sure that he could probably trap somebody in there forever and they wouldn't die. I didn't even have to piss in there. Not eat or sleep. It was horrible. Worse than Impel Down was. He turned me in and became a warlord. Then apparently he killed and stole Pops' quirk," he finished.

The young man stayed silent, but Red didn't say anything, Ace didn't even know if he was still listening. He stood up to go get some food, even if they'd just eaten. He went to the kitchen and saw the framed photo of their former head chef. Ace wondered where they'd gotten the photo. Maybe from one of the sister ships.

Well, he was just happy they had one. Nothing else of Thatch's was there. He smiled sadly, looking at the photo. Red came back, and asked what he was like. Ace didn't think or question why the demon would care, but just started to say what kind of guy Thatch was. What kind of friend, brother.

He talked as he ate, and was surprisingly not berated when he started crying, more intense than before. The demon said nothing as Ace cried at the dining table. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut with just how much anguish he felt. Too much for him, and he was glad when the sleep attack came.

When he woke up, he opened his eyes and saw he was in the dark. He sat up, and then realized he recognized this place. It was hell. Was he dead? He stood up, and walked towards the red lighted area. He opened his mouth to call for help, but there was no sound. He did hear a quiet crying. He walked faster and came to the source, the red room he remembered clearer. He saw the black shape of the original Red sitting against the wall, curled into a ball. The demon was… _crying._ Why was he crying? Ace felt he shouldn't be there to see it.

He hadn't meant to come here, but Red saw him standing there. "Great," Red snapped, his voice not Ace's, he wasn't in Ace's form like he had been before. Ace asked where he was. "The shared space. You're not supposed to be here."

"Are you okay? You're… crying," Ace said cautiously. Now that he knew Red couldn't harm him, he wasn't as scary as he had been before. Red snapped he was fine, but that they both weren't. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but it feels like we're merging." Ace frowned deeply, saying they already were merged. Ace took the day, Red took the night. He didn't want to hear about merging more than that. "I can fix it. I won't give you any more nights."

While he was there, Ace asked why he wanted to know about Teach, why it mattered so much to him. But then space disappeared and he was back at the table. He was disoriented until he realized he was back. He sighed and drank his now warm smoothie. He chugged it and then put it in the sink.

He let out a sigh. "Red. You can always talk to me. I'll always be here if you ever want to open up." _Fuck off._ Ace scoffed and left the galley. He walked to find Izo when there was a commanders meeting called. Ace made his way to the meeting room and walked inside and sat down. He sighed and put his head down and groaned.

Pops was already there, and asked if Ace was okay. "Red is being annoying."

"I see. It must be very frustrating." Ace nodded, saying it really was. He tried being friendly, but it never worked. Sometimes they would talk, but it was never on friendly terms. Mostly like business terms. He wished he would just go away, but didn't see it happening. Ace explained about Red being upset but not saying why.

"I ended up in the dark room I was in after dying. I saw Red there. I won't talk about it, I don't think he'd want me to, but he was very unhappy. So, he said he wasn't going to give me any of his nights anymore. I'm bummed, but if it's necessary, I can't complain." Pops looked sad, but nodded. Well, it had been nice while it lasted.

Ace disliked Red deeply, and wished he'd go away for good, leave his life and return his body to him fully. He disliked his presence and personality, but he had to feel isolated and trapped. Even when he was in control at night, he was unable to do what he wanted. Couldn't leave the ship, or kill anybody like he wanted. How boring. Well, it was his choice, he was stuck with it now. Unless he left, which was always welcome.

But for now, Ace would still try to be on friendly terms, even if he didn't welcome them.

-x-

"Ooh, what's this?" Red asked to himself, staring at something coming up from below. It was dark out but he could hear bubbles and sense something coming up from below. He had a wicked grin, hoping it was somebody and that he could kill them. They didn't now where Teach was yet, they were searching, so Red didn't really have anything to do.

He would rather just hibernate until he got over his friend's second death. His disappearance - he was already dead. And yet, he was his friend. But Red couldn't hibernate and didn't want the trouble of splitting Ace and his body all at once, not taking turns. So he'd deal with this for now. The lonely, _boring_ nights. He just wished _something_ interesting would happen.

Then this came. The ship was still, some random on patrol of the deck with their partner on watch from the crows nest. They didn't know about what was coming up from below, that was at the back of the ship where Red currently was. He waited for it to surface and it did! Some sort of metal machine. The demon had never seen anything like this, and not just because he was a demon, this was weird.

The top popped open and showed a blonde human with a top hat and a scarred face. The little bitch was smiling and was dressed all fancy. "Ace!"

"Oh?" Red asked with a sick grin. "And who might you be?" he added, his sneer clearly bothering the guy. "You know Ace? Does he like you? If he doesn't, I have permission to kill you. So, does he or doesn't he?" His voice was sickly and it was doing what Red wanted it to. The guy looked deeply troubled and disturbed.

The man, around Ace's age, frowned and asked who this was. "It's Ace."

"No, you're not," the blonde said in a cold voice. Red grinned wickedly. He stood up on the railing before jumping down and landing on the thing floating in the ocean. It rocked it back and forth, but Red had perfect balance.

He crouched down, right in the guy's face. "I'm the night time Ace, my name is Red. Ace's body is my host at night. So, would he be upset if I killed you?" He was having a blast, terrifying somebody. Nobody on the stupid ship was scared of him anymore. He could still piss a few off, but he didn't have as much fun at it anymore, either.

So taunting a stranger was good fun. "I'm his brother, Sabo."

Red smirked. "The only brother _I_ know of is Luffy. If Ace has no other brother, then who are you? And if you're _not_ his brother, then how do you want to die?" Sabo scowled at him. Said that Ace thought he was dead, but he wasn't. "Can you prove that to me? Right now?" the demon questioned.

He scowled when he heard stupid Marco call, "Red? Where are you? What are you doing?" he asked when he reached the back of the ship and looked down at Red and his prey. "Who are you?" Marco had a worried look on his face, and Red scoffed, saying he wouldn't let anybody damage Ace's body so to back off.

"My name is Sabo. I'm Ace's long lost brother." _God fuck-it, don't believe him._ Marco asked if he could prove it. "I-If Ace talks to me he can confirm it."

Red said, "Well, he won't be speaking to you for the rest of the night. Which is unlucky for you." He turned his arm into a shiny blade and started to bring it down, a sadistic grin on his face, but the submarine plunged, dropping Red into the water, completely furious and limp. He heard Marco shouting his name, and the demon hated this stupid weakness. Why have a ship with the powerful people being weak to fucking _water?_ The sub got back up, lifting him onto the surface. "F-Fucker!" Red shouted, and tried clawing into the thing below him, but he wasn't in reach anymore when Marco picked him up and onto the ship.

He fussed about Ace's body, and he threw him off, spiting out that he was fine. "I don't need _your_ worry," Red said in a nasty voice, smacking Marco away. He stood up and glared down at the water. They weren't coming up now. They would no doubt wait until Ace was back. Stupid water ruined Red's fun! He was about to kill somebody painfully! Fuck, it was just what he needed, too.

Marco was glaring at him, and Red scowled back challengingly. Then he sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, like Red was some annoying child. He was a fucking demon, the demon god pretty much, and yet he was treated in such a dismissive way. He deserved fucking respect.

" _Yeah! I thought about it long and hard. 'Red'."_

" _... As in the color?"_

" _Red. It's used in a lot of different words that I think can describe you…"_

His face turned closed off and he stomped away. Once he dealt with that and _Teach,_ then he'd be fine again.

-x-

Ace woke up and yawned. Marco wasn't there, weird. He got up to use the bathroom and then left, hungry. He hoped Red didn't do something offensive or mean, but Marco had thick skin. He said he did, that is. When he made it into the galley, he winced at the overwhelming stench of coffee. Usually, the scent anywhere on the ship was not coffee. And not this black, even Jozu's wasn't this bad.

He saw Marco at the counter and walked over. "Morning. You weren't in bed?" Ace asked, putting his hand on Marco's shoulder casually. He said they had a guest he was keeping track of. "A guest?" he asked, and saw a blonde man, maybe Ace's age, with fancy clothes and a top hat. He was staring at Ace with wide eyes. "Who is he?"

The guy stood up, and Marco stopped him. "Explain to him," he said simply. Ace was worried something had happened. He waited, getting impatient, for the guy to explain.

"Ace, it's Sabo. I'm sorry, I'm so happy you're alive," the blonde said, voice cracking. Ace's face went cold and he glared at him, demanding to know how he knew that name. The blonde winced, looking ashamed. "It really is me. We lived together on Dawn Island, went to Gray Terminal. Built a treehouse with idiot Luffy, caused trouble for Dadan."

Ace's eyes widened, and he walked forward before punching Sabo in the face, throwing him back. "Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" he demanded. Sabo didn't look surprised, and Marco stood and put his hand on his lover's shoulder, and softly told him to let Sabo explain. Ace sat down on the bar stool, commanding his old brother to explain.

His story was that he set off to not cause trouble for them - which Ace scoffed angrily at - and how his ship was shot by a Celestial Dragon, causing him to lose his memories and that he was picked up by Luffy's _dad,_ which was a pretty big plot twist. "And you remembered just now?" Ace asked irritably, still not making eye contact with the young man.

Sabo looked down, and bit his lip. "After I saw your death announced in the newspaper, I remembered everything then. But it was too late… you were already dead. But, now you're not. I… I had to see you."

Ace was still cranky. "Did Red do something last night?" he asked, instead of addressing anything Sabo had said. He was still mad it took so long for him to remember. Only after Ace was fucking _dead_ did he conveniently remember. Sabo said Red had wanted to kill him. Then he asked what had happened. Looked like Marco hadn't explained.

"I was brought back by a demon that now lives out my life after it turns dark. He's a vindictive asshole." Sabo looked baffled, maybe still not believing even after he had definitely seen the four eyes and face markings. "Pops was brought back by him, too." Sabo looked even more shocked, and then apologized for Ace having to do that. "I'm alive, who cares?" He was still snippy. He asked what the point of coming was. He knew he was being cold, and mean, but he was doing his best to hold back tears about relief and pain.

He forgot them. He forgot his own _brothers._ All of their memories. And he was still angry that he ditched in the first place. They could have all gone together and it would have been better! He was angry and hurt and lost. Didn't know what to feel and what to show. "I came to see you. I wanted to see you."

"You didn't have to." Marco stepped in at that.

"Ace, I know you're hurt and shocked, but he came to see you. He thought you were dead. You thought he was dead, remember how you felt then. Sabo felt that, too," he said patiently. That opened the floodgates, and tears poured down Ace's face. Sabo stood there awkwardly, looking guilty.

Ace got up and hugged him, calling him an asshole at the same time. "I'm so sorry," Sabo said back, hugging him just as tightly. Ace didn't say anything back. Marco was smiling softly from the bar counter again. Ace finally pulled away and touched the scar on Sabo's eye. Well, a burn. "It's from when the boat was blown up."

Ace scowled, hating anything related to the World Government and marines. Fuck them all. Sabo looked at Ace's chest. "It healed over completely. Pops' wounds didn't, though," Ace said simply. Sabo asked if he could meet the man Ace called his father. Marco said he was still asleep. It was incredibly early. The sun had only just risen. Ace was never sleepy in the morning, which was kind of nice.

The freckled one asked what the revolutionaries thought of him leaving on a break. "They understand why I needed to come." He looked to be hiding something, but Ace didn't really want to know if there was anything bad. Ace thought Thatch would be extremely happy and cook him everything under the sun.

Ace had a bittersweet smile, soft. Marco looked sympathetic, maybe knowing what Ace was thinking about. He knew him well, so it wouldn't be surprising. The sous chef - regular chefs now - came in to start breakfast, and the three ate their food quietly. Not an awkward silence, though, until Ace addressed something.

"Please ignore Red. He'll probably target you for however long you stay. If you stay the night. You're probably the only one on the ship not used to his immature bullshit." Sabo said he was creepy. "Yeah. He's also cranky and self-centered. Though he seemed sad lately. Of course he never talks to me about stuff like that."

Sabo said, "I saw the aftermath of the marine base. From one of the informants. It was… disturbing. How he left a message out of bloody bones." Ace nodded, but said he hadn't gotten mad at him for it. He pitied him sometimes, how bored he must be here." Sabo said he was very different from before. "That was eight years ago, of course I changed."

He smiled and said he was still surprised. "Well, Luffy's attitude rubs off on you…" Ace said, his voice sad at the end. He didn't realize he touched his chest, where the hole had been. He put his fork down, not too hungry anymore. His brother and lover frowned. "I want to see him again. I want to apologize to him. He went through so much only for me to throw it all away at the end. I'm so ashamed of it," he said in a whisper.

"You're back now. Don't think about it anymore, we will find him and see him again. Make sure he's okay. But I trust Jinbei to have gotten him out, saved him," Marco said. Ace nodded, so happy the fishman had done his request, to watch over his brother. And he did a damn good job of it. He said Jinbei was a very good man. "He is, truly. I'm sure he'll visit us soon enough."

"Yeah, probably."

Sabo stayed there for the whole day at least, and Ace spent most of it with him. It was awkward at first, both of them having changed a lot since last time. Ace especially. He was a completely different person, and he felt his long lost brother was handling it very well. The ship was stopped while he was there so his submarine was able to rest next to them.

By evening, they were both joking and smiling with one another. He would miss his brother a lot when he left. He felt he wouldn't see him again, or at least for a very, very long time. He had a busy job. Ace had never heard of him before, though. And he wished Sabo had seen his bounty poster long ago and remembered then.

If that was how he reacted to Ace's death in the paper, Ace could only imagine how Luffy had felt. How terrible. He wanted to stop thinking about it. He really did, but it was hard. Ace wanted to see him smile again. Hoped his wounds weren't bad, he wasn't sick. And Ace hoped Jinbei would visit soon.

With Pops' bounty circulating again, it definitely wasn't a mistake and it was back for a reason. The bounty was even higher now. Ace's bounty was back, too. His was higher as well, and he was irritated that they used his new look. No doubt to make him look like even more of a villain, an evil person. He wasn't happy with the image of him looking crazed with four eyes and blood on his face.

Sabo stayed the night, and Ace warned him that Red might taunt him, make him uncomfortable. But told him that, since Ace cared about him, Red couldn't harm him. Honestly, he should have killed Sabo while he could last night if he wanted to do so so bad. It was too late, now. Ace went to bed with Marco, snuggled to his chest. Sabo was in the empty second division commander room. What would be Ace's room if he didn't sleep with Marco anymore.

-x-

Red did as he usually did when he woke up with Marco. Shoved him away roughly and left the room. Marco didn't really react anymore. Didn't get mad, just rolled over and went back to bed, or left to do whatever he did at night when it wasn't sleeping or hanging around Red. He was a phoenix, so apparently he didn't need sleep as much as normal humans.

Red went straight outside and to the submarine attached to the huge ship at the moment. He dropped down and opened it, entering the weird space. If he couldn't kill Sabo, he could at least piss somebody off. He grabbed everything inside and tossed them onto the deck. Then he destroyed the inside of it, ripping holes through it and then jumping back out onto the ship.

He then used his powers to crumple it up into a hunk of metal. It was still floating by the ship, still attached to it. Red started laughing, and went to Sabo's room. Well, technically it was supposed to be Ace's room. The door was locked, and he fixed that and walked in. He went to where Sabo was sleeping. "Hey. Blondie," he said, smacking Sabo on the cheek, and grinning at him when he woke with wide eyes. "You might want to leave here, now. Or at least, try." He was sneering, and Sabo got up and ran from the room.

Red walked leisurely after him. The demon was out there when he heard the shouts of foul language. Sabo turned to him and looked absolutely livid. "Hey, at least I got your stuff out." He then pulled the den den mushi out of his pocket, holding it up. Sabo growled at him to give it back. Red walked to the railing and putt he den den over it.

"No! Don't you dare!" he shouted.

"Okay, I won't drop it." He reached his hand out to give it to him, but when his hand was right at it, Red squeezed and killed the den den, dropping its mangled body into the ocean. Sabo socked him in the face with a haki covered fist. "I'm sure Ace will enjoy waking up to that," Red said, Ace's nose bleeding.

Sabo immediately looked guilty. He had legitimately attacked Ace as if he was an enemy. He watched the rapid swelling on his brother's face as Red grinned mockingly. "Might want to transfer your things to that bedroom. You'll be here awhile. Oh, and all the maps that were inside? I saved them for you. Just a show of peace."

The blonde demanded to know where they were. "Just kidding, they're somewhere in the ocean by now. You'll never find them." He was having a blast pissing somebody off. And it wasn't him that felt the pain. Ace would feel that when he woke up. Sabo called him vile. "Yup! If I can't kill you, might as well piss you off, make you worried, _scared._ How will you get home now? Hmm? After all, despite what you told Ace, you snuck away. They don't know where you went or when you'll come back," Red taunted, and then sauntered back inside.

"Welcome to the Whitebeard crew, bitch."


	7. Unwelcome Visitor

**Vann_Dorothy: Lol I had fun writing it.**

**Tra_ffya: He had a lot of fun. Too bad Ace's face is the one to pay lol.**

**ISawAGhost: He definitely needs a friend. Too bad he lost Thatch. :(**

* * *

Ace woke up with agony in his face. He felt it and winced at the pain. He hurried to the bathroom and saw his face was swollen. And his cheek bone was broken. Who the hell punched him this hard? And why? Sure, Red was annoying, but this was _bad._ He was sure it would need surgery. Fuck!

He woke Marco up, and he looked very worried about the swollen and bloody cheek. His eye was squinted shut it was so swollen. "Ace?! What happened, baby?" Marco asked in worry. Ace said somebody broke his cheekbone. He could tell. Marco put on clothes and went with Ace to the infirmary, waking Tami up.

She didn't grow irritated with doing surgery at 5:30 in the morning. Marco stayed there with him, angry at whoever did this. Attacked him like he was an enemy, not a brother. Ace's surgery was fairly quick, but he still had his face swollen and bruised. He was given medication, and Tami was angry at whoever had done this. It had been pretty serious.

Ace took the bottle of pills, thanking the nurse and heading to breakfast, even though he would have soft food so he didn't need to chew anything hard. He had watered down oatmeal, which was underwhelming. Marco was sitting across from him, Ace looking bummed. Sad. This hadn't happened in a long time. Damn it, Red! Just because you didn't feel it didn't mean it didn't hurt Ace!

When people came to breakfast, they saw Ace's face, and asked what had happened. Pops was furious and demanded to know who attacked him after knowing full well that it wouldn't do anything to Red, only Ace. Nobody in the hall took responsibility, and Ace thought he knew who it was. Probably the only one who hadn't dealt with Red's infuriating annoyance. Sabo had broken his cheek bone.

He ate the rest of his oatmeal before he and Marco went to look for the blonde. They found him in Ace's bedroom, curled on the bed with his face in his hands. "Sabo," Ace said, his voice stable and not slurred as long as he didn't open his mouth to far. He tensed at Ace's voice, and the commander turned the lights on.

Sabo finally looked up, looking so guilty. "I… I'm so sorry, Ace. I lost control and didn't even think about it. You needed surgery… didn't you?" he asked, sounding ashamed and hateful to himself. Ace nodded, saying he needed surgery and to take some pills for it. Marco was angry behind him. The freckled one asked what Red had done to piss him off this much. "He's stranded me. Destroyed the submarine, all the maps and killed my den den back to base."

Ace was furious, but not surprised. He attacked Sabo how he knew he could. And it resulted in Ace needing face surgery. Fucking asshole demon! Ace sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Well, they weren't altering their course. He may be Ace's brother, but they were already on the chase of a traitor. Maybe after they do their own task they could bring Sabo back.

The freckled man asked if there was any other way he had to contact them. Sabo shook his head. "I have no way to contact base, or to find my way back. The island we're at isn't on any maps but the ones I lost. Your demon is a fucking prick, Ace. And… I'm really sorry for punching you. I even used haki to make the blow worse…"

Marco was still angry, but Ace waved it off. It did hurt, but he'd heal quickly. It was Red's fault anyways. He was too good at manipulation. Getting into an "enemy's" head and playing with them. It was especially annoying when you could do nothing against him without harming the innocent Ace.

Well, not innocent in most ways, but not the one who should pay the price of another's doing, even if it was in his body, using his face. Well, his altered face. Marco sighed and said, "We can't take you back before we find and kill Teach. He killed Pops, took his fruit. We can't let him do anything more." His voice was firm. Sabo may be Ace's long lost brother, but they weren't charity workers, and cared more about avenging their fallen family and setting the record straight than bringing him back.

Bringing someone that _assaulted_ their Ace.

Before Marco got angry, they heard the noisy den den going off in the information room. Ace and Marco hurried to it, Sabo following but staying in the doorway. The commanders entered the information room and answered the call from their allies. "Hello?"

" _We know where Blackbeard is!"_ the voice shouted. Marco clicked the record button and they listened after asking for more details. " _He's just left an unprotected island and is heading towards Shittenmura."_

That was one of their protected islands. Marco took the den den and the two ran to the navigation room. Ace started charting their course based on the island they were heading towards. He was good with navigation, even if he wasn't the head navigator. Marco turned the wheel of the ship to redirect their destination.

The New World log pose in the navigation room pointed them to the island they were looking for. Ace hadn't been all around the New World, so he was going off of the maps in front of him. Navigators were coming in to see what was going on. Ace explained they knew where to go. At least, what direction.

Everyone got busy charting the course, and finally they were on their way to kill Blackbeard and cement the Whitebeards' position as a yonko crew. They were undefeated, but only since a demon inhabited Ace's body… so they didn't come back themselves… well, whatever. Nobody would be told that information, though Ace's appearance in the new bounty poster wasn't going to do any good for him, he felt.

-x-

Red looked at his host's face in the mirror of the second division commander's room, where Sabo was glaring at him. He wanted the demon to go away so he could sleep, but Red was having fun annoying and pissing him off, and Sabo didn't want to touch him at all, still feeling terrible about damaging his brother's body. And it was a lot of damage. His face hurt and he'd had to have surgery to fix the broken bone.

It was lucky no teeth were knocked out. "So, what's it like, being a former revolutionary?"

"I'm not _former._ I'll get back, I just don't know when," Sabo said back in irritation before laying down and putting the pillow over his ear to sleep. Red smirked and walked over, sitting on the bed next to him. He pointed out that they may think he was dead. They might move on and fill the space he was in.

"After all, the revolutionaries have to stay on their toes, right? Having you missing would be a burden to them, right? They'd have to move on quickly," Red pointed out sadistically. Sabo pressed the pillow to his ear tighter. "But you were planning on leaving again? Leaving your brother, who's traumatized and still cries about it a lot? Going to leave him a second time? Just brush him off. 'I just came to say hi! Work comes before family, you know how it is'. Right?"

Sabo glared at him hatefully, and Red just smiled his sick smile, despite Ace's cheek. The blonde had a look of guilt, completely. And confusion. Red was really getting to him, and it made the demon happy he could antagonize somebody who didn't have thick skin against him.

The door opened, and Marco was there. "Red, leave Sabo alone. Seriously, let him sleep," the first mate said with an exasperated sigh. The demon turned around and said they were just having a friendly chat.

"Besides, he won't injure Ace's body like he did before, cracking his own brother's face apart," Red said. Sabo winced behind him, biting his lip in guilt and hatred. Marco walked in and grabbed Red's arm, pulling him out.

When they were in the hallway, they heard Sabo lock the door. Not that it would keep Red out of the room if he wanted in. "I'm not harming him. I can speak to him if I want." Marco pointed out it was harming him emotionally. "Well, it's his fault for letting it get to him. Everyone else here doesn't get bothered by what I say anymore. He's just weak."

Marco sighed and looked at him with a frown. "Why are you like this?" he asked in defeat. Red his a scowl, disliking the dismissive way he was speaking to him. Exasperated and annoyed. Red said he was a demon, of course. "Surely not all demons are like this."

Red replied, "And how would you know that? Besides, even if they aren't like this, i'm not exactly a normal one. I'm the highest ranking one. Yet I have to deal with bullshit from humans like you."

"If you hate humans so much, then leave Ace's body and go possess a sea king or something." Red scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking away, his face set in anger now. Did seriously nobody remember _he_ brought their family back to life? _He_ saved this crew, not any of them. He scowled deeply, heading outside. He stood up the railing, wishing Thatch's ghost would come back and he could vent to him. Complain and say vulgar and violent things without pissing off or offending anybody. Thatch hadn't cared about Red badmouthing his friends and family, just let him express his angry feelings.

Well, he wasn't coming back, not on his own. Red clenched his hands and sighed, leaning against the railing more. Then he saw something approaching the ship. It was a person, just thrown on the ship from what looked like a silhouette of a ship. He landed in font of Red, who backed up, not recognizing this man. He was old, like, in his 70s maybe. He had gray hair and looked furious at him.

Red stared back. "Can I help you?" he snapped. He heard running inside, so people knew he was there.

"What have you done to Ace's body!?" he roared, and grabbed at Red's pajama shirt. He was wearing one today, he didn't like seeing the Whitebeard mark on Ace's back. Well, his back at night. He wasn't a Whitebeard he was just tagging along in one of their member's bodies. Red shoved him away, kicking him in the crotch, but it did nothing.

He shoved him away harder, making him stumble back. "Do you know Ace? He's my host right now," Red said with a nasty grin. Maybe he could kill this man. The man looked more livid, and shot at him. Red dodged the punches easily, and he slammed his fist into the mast. It didn't break it, but left a splintered dent. Nothing that would damage the ship's mobility.

Marco came running out, always being him. "Garp! That's Ace! Don't hurt him!" Marco shouted. Did he know this guy?

"That is _not_ Ace!" Garp roared. He aimed a punch, and Marco pulled Red out of the way. Marco shouted at him to listen to him, but Garp apparently thought the demon had taken over Ace's body completely. Not that he was only there during the night. But then, when Red pointed out he was the one to revive Ace, the man thought somebody was just manipulating his body, having stolen it somehow?

"Shouldn't you be happy your grandson is alive?" Red asked smoothly. Marco shouted at him to shut up and stop causing problems. Red flipped him off. Then Whitebeard and the other commanders came out. Marco shouted at them to get Ace out of there. Whitebeard stepped in front of a livid Red. He was fine against Garp!

"Garp, what is your purpose here?" the yonko captain asked. The marine, as he was apparently a vice-admiral, looked at Whitebeard in shock, finally losing his anger. He was looking at the man's many unhealed injuries. He asked how he was alive. "That does not matter right now. Why are you trying to harm my son?" he questioned, his voice deep and threatening.

The man pointed in Red's direction, telling him to take one look at his "son". "I see him every day and night. There is no reason to attack him. This is the demon right now, but Ace will be back once the sun comes up," the captain said calmly, voice reasonable. He didn't seem threatened or worried one bit. "You may stay and wait, but you won't attack him again, no matter how annoying he becomes."

Garp narrowed his eyes, and demanded to know how this was possible. He saw both of them _die._ He saw Ace have a _magma fist_ through his _chest._ "And you didn't even try to stop that, did you? Some grandfather _you_ are. You know, he still cries about it sometimes. That you were his grandfather and didn't even try to help him-"

Marco was there and slapped Red across the face, not the bad cheek. "You will _not_ say things like that to other people without Ace's permission. That is _private_ information, and if you spew out anymore, I'll have Pops knock you out." He was _furious._ Red didn't respond, but it seemed to have done what he wanted and got to the vice admiral.

He looked guilty but angry at the same time, before he sat down, and said he'd wait for Ace to come back. "Maybe Ace won't come back. Maybe we're just all _lying_ to you so you won't kill any of us-" and he was unconscious with a burst of haki from Whitebeard, who sighed and asked them to take him to bed. The sun was nearly up anyways. And he didn't need to make the situation any worse for them or himself.

Marco carried him back. Even though he was mad at Red, it was still Ace's body and he'd treat it with all the care he deserved, regardless of who was in control.

-x-

Ace woke up next to Marco on the bed, who caressed his uninjured cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked softly. Ace worried something had happened, and sat up. His face hurt a bit, but other than that he felt fine. A bit hungry, though. "Last night was a bit of a mess."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Ace groaned.

Marco sat up, too, and said, "He antagonized poor Sabo, and then Garp the Fist arrived and tried beating Red to a pulp." Ace's jaw dropped and he winced at his cheek. Marco gave him a small smile. "He's here, waiting for you. I slapped Red, I'm sorry. I don't know if it hurt. But… I _hit_ you," Marco hissed, looking hateful at himself, clenching his fists on the bed.

Ace touched his face and said he didn't hurt from that, only the broken face. "I have to talk to Sabo before Garp," he said, and left the room, able to tell Sabo was in the bedroom. He knocked on the door, and said it was Ace. He got up and walked closer to the door before opening it.

He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all. Ace frowned deeply, and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Sabo walked back to the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. Ace felt guilty for Red hurting him. He stranded him there, and then was harassing him by saying who knows what? Ace sat on the other side of the bed, the bed meant for him if he ever wanted it.

"Are you mad I'm planning on leaving? To go back to the revolutionaries?" Sabo asked quietly, his head tilted down. Ace frowned and shook his head.

"I mean, I'll miss you and all, but it's your life. If I went and visited you, I'd still return here. Did Red say something about it?" Ace asked. It was the truth. He was just glad to know Sabo was alive, even if he was angry at first. Besides, he could give him a den den and they could talk more. Sabo nodded, saying he'd told him he was a bad brother, just leaving him while he was still traumatized. Ace huffed and shook his head. "I would never chain you here. For now, you're kind of stuck. But after we off Teach, then we'll figure out how to get you back," Ace said firmly.

Sabo nodded, and then Ace told him Garp was there. He probably thought Sabo was dead, after all. Even if he hadn't spent much time with him compared to his other grandchildren, Garp had cared about Sabo in his own way. Ace was sure he'd be happy to learn he was alive. And working with his son and Luffy's dad.

Ace almost smiled at that. Sabo was Dragon's charge. A grandson in a different way. It seemed Sabo thought of the same thing and smiled at Ace in amusement. They both put their hats on and then went the galley for breakfast. Garp was there. As much as he hated pirates, Ace knew that the man respected Whitebeard, even if he'd gone up against him multiple times. Marco was still mad at him about keeping him from saving Ace at Marineford.

He was sitting in the corner table, looking crabby. When he saw Ace walk into the room, shirtless and showing no sign of what killed him, his face fell into sadness. Then Sabo waved at him with a grin. Ace watched as the realization dawned on Garp's face. Ace tried to hide his own emotions from his expression, but it was hard.

Whenever he thought about Garp, it was a feeling of being torn. He'd cried for Ace, not wanting him to die, but he'd also refused to help and had tried to get Luffy to stay away, to not save him. It hurt. For his only other family to be part of the force that was to make sure he was killed.

He would have sat by while Ace's head was cut off.

He broke the plate he was holding, and the loud noise brought everyone's attention. Luckily, there was no food on it. He sighed and picked up the pieces, throwing them in the trash before getting another plate and serving himself the food the chefs made them with care. Not as fancy as Thatch's, but they did use his recipes. Luckily they still had the recipes or they'd have been lost forever.

Ace felt a smile grace his lips. Thatch had to be happy they were still eating his food, even if he wasn't there to cook it. When Ace sat at his table, Pops said, "Son, shouldn't you speak to Garp soon?"

"He can wait. I'm hungry," Ace said loud enough for the vice admiral to hear. Sabo sat next to him, to nobodies distaste. He punched Ace - broke his face - but he was still important to their firey commander. But this annoyed Garp, and he walked over. He looked grumpy, but also confused and a bit apprehensive. Maybe he really thought Ace was a demon. Well, that his body was under somebody else's control. But that wouldn't explain the miracle that was Pops' being alive despite still sporting all of those wounds.

"Ace. How?" Garp demanded. Ace turned to look at him and said he was alive again. "How?" Garp asked. Ace went back to his food and said it was private information. He didn't need to know. It might be cold, but Ace was seeing him in his mind, sitting out of his cell in Impel Down, not seeming sad or worried at all. He said he'd deserved that fate.

He knew he was a criminal, he knew he was a pirate and wanted by the government. Which Garp was part of. He didn't know, it just left a very bad taste in his mouth. "If you think it's some devil fruit making me look alive, then that's wrong. I am alive, now." Garp asked about that night. How he'd acted, the _four eyes._ "That's an unfortunate side affect."

Sabo was watching discretely as he ate his own food. Everyone had an air of discomfort on, watching the scene with awkward and worried expressions. Nobody was pretending to not be looking.

"Tell me how, Ace. Please," Garp said, his voice low when he said that. Ace put his glass of juice down.

"Tell me about what happened to Luffy first. What happened after I was gone?" Ace said in a low, firm voice. Quiet but demanding. "What happened after my crew left? Is there any news of him?"

Garp didn't look in pain, so Luffy wasn't dead. "We don't know where he went. He's alive, he came back to Marineford to send some sort of signal, but since then, we've heard nothing. His crew are missing as well. The Strawhat pirates' whereabouts are unknown."

Ace then thought back, thinking something was very likely. Boa Hancock. She'd brought Luffy to Impel Down, had even told him so. And she did it without being caught. Then he went through some of the things he'd seen happen to his brother on the battlefield. Hancock had been with him multiple times. It wasn't unthinkable to assume he was hiding with an ally. That was all Ace could hope for.

Would they be able to find him and let him know Ace was okay? He was probably in Paradise, still, though. He looked down, and zoned out for a bit before he was loudly brought back to attention when Garp told him to explain.

"A demon who has named himself Red made a deal with me that he has control over my body at night. I have it the rest of the day," Ace said bluntly, honestly. He was kind of annoyed by now. He took another bite of egg. Garp couldn't tell him he was insane, he'd seen the proof of Red in person. Had been spoken to by the bastard.

"And what about Whitebeard?" he asked. Marco stepped in and said that was none of Garp's business. It had nothing to do anybody. Ace, sure he was related to Garp, so maybe he had a right to know, but not with Pops. Garp scowled but didn't push.

Ace then said, "By the way, Sabo is alive and right here." Sabo stoped eating his food, and looked at Ace in a funny way, maybe wanting to wait. But he'd said nothing of the sort, so Ace wasn't in the wrong for bringing it up that way. Garp was shocked and looked down at the blonde he had seen but clearly hadn't connected.

Sabo gave a polite hello. "You were dead. Where the hell have you been all this time?!" Garp demanded. Sabo didn't back down and said he'd had amnesia.

Then he gave a pleasant smile and said, "Your son helped me out." Garp blinked a few times, and then Sabo said Dragon had rescued him. The old man put his palm to his face.

"Now you're all polluted!" he shouted in exasperation. Ace snorted and Sabo smiled awkwardly, unable to not laugh. Those at the commander's table laughed, too. Garp frowned deeply, and asked what their plan was now. Ace looked to Whitebeard, who just nodded. It wasn't exactly a problem for the marines with them going after the traitor.

"We're going after Teach to take revenge and give him and the world a lesson. You don't fuck with the Whitebeard pirates," Ace explained firmly. Garp looked unfazed, no doubt expecting this answer. It was obvious that they'd take revenge on Teach. They probably couldn't take revenge on Akainu easily.

Well, Teach might not be easy either. But Akainu defeated both of those who'd died. And honestly, Ace couldn't face him without probably having a panic attack or something. Maybe Red could take him, but he didn't want to risk it. At least, not yet. "When are you leaving?" Marco asked. He was irritated Garp was there. No doubt because of the times Ace had confessed he was upset that his family wanted him to die.

Garp said he would be leaving now. Ace didn't say goodbye, and Garp didn't either. He left, and then left the ship, somehow getting back to his ship that was not in sight. Ace didn't know how, and didn't really care. Not much.

Sabo and his brother both sighed out once he was gone, and smiled at one another. Just like old times. Both afraid of Garp, at least a bit. It would always linger, his beatings. But they were both strong and wouldn't let him beat the crap out of them. They finished their meals and both went outside to talk.

It was while they were talking, sitting on the cabin roof, that they felt Teach's first use of Pops' devil fruit. The ocean trembled, and waves crashed against the hull. Ace and Sabo dropped down and held onto the railing. Once the quake was over, Marco came out, scowling. That was _Pops'_ fruit, not Teach's.

Ace hoped that the power would go back to their captain after Teach was dead. He couldn't wait for that, and once again wondered what made Red hate him so much to want to be the one to kill him. Might be the only one able, but they'd do all they could first. It was personal to them, not Red. He was a spectator and had nothing to do with Teach's utter betrayal and many sins he'd committed.

Everyone was angry after the quake but Pops. He was sure he'd defeat Teach even without his devil fruit. Teach said he was a D, but he didn't have conqueror's haki like Pops, Ace and Luffy. He didn't, so he didn't have that advantage. Knock him out and he was over. He was down for the count and they could off him.

The rest of his crew would be a problem, too, but they were a baby crew, hadn't been pirates as long as they had. They may be powerful from whatever they'd done in their lives before joining the crew, but they weren't as skilled in teamwork, if they used that at all. Ace couldn't imagine being on a crew only formed out of power. How they would want to not have any friends or family. Ace's previous crew, the Spades, had been his second family. They loved one another and protected each other as best as they could.

Sure, Ace had had a dream to kill Whitebeard, just like Teach had, but his crew was not close knit. That was clear just seeing them when Ace was beaten. The Spades had been close. And the Whitebeards were even closer. They would triumph this time, even if they failed last time. But that was Ace's fault, not theirs. He couldn't blame them for a failure that was from Ace.

He didn't want to think about it anymore, and just walked to Marco. He hugged him without a word, and Marco hugged him back, no questions asked. He kissed Ace's shoulder sweetly, and Ace put his head against Marco's neck as well, letting out a sigh. "You okay?" the blonde asked quietly.

Ace nodded, said he just wanted a hug. "Love you," he said.

"I love you, too. We'll kill Teach and his crew and move on from this. Then we will finally have avenged Thatch, and can proudly say we beat his killer. We sent him to hell for what he's done," Marco said strongly, Ace smiling and nodding in agreement. He thought of Thatch, but didn't cry. Even if he still cried after they made love, he could think of Thatch with a bittersweet smile, not a red and splotchy face dripping with tears and snot.


	8. Finally

**Shadow22739: lol yeah, Red got off easy. He's probably not give a shit if it hurt, anyways. Enjoying being a sadistic asshole too much.**

* * *

**The climax has arrived! This chapter is pretty gruesome, but very satisfying!! Enjoy~**

* * *

Red snooped around the ship, looking for something. He found it after three hours of searching everywhere. It was 1 AM, so there was nobody around to scold him for looking in places he shouldn't be. He found the information room he knew kept the den dens. He wouldn't destroy them. That would be stupid and possibly put his host in danger, as well as cut off access to information about where Teach was.

So, when he looked in one of the drawers, keeping the door closed and locked behind him, he found what he was searching for. Photos of Thatch. There was a large one, a picture with all of the commanders. Ace wasn't there at that time, so it must have been taken over three years ago. He saw Thatch in it, standing in front of the group. He took all the photos of the man and rolled them up, sticking them in his pockets. He left the room, making sure nobody was around. He headed to the library next, and found a boring, untouched history book in the corner of the room, and slid the photos inside.

He looked at the photos of his friend, a look of determination on. "I'm not letting you ditch me, asshole," Red said, but not with too much vitriol. He slid the book back into the shelf and left, going outside like usual. He didn't piss off anybody that night, giving Sabo a break. He sat on the railing, and saw some dolphins swimming around the ship. He put his hand out and closed his fist, killing all the dolphins in an instant.

Satisfying.

-x-

"News of Teach. Two islands from us, but he grabbed supplies and then ditched. Didn't do a thing to the villagers," Haruta said, having just gotten off the den den to one of the nearest protected islands. Ace grinned. The coward was finally showing his fear. The Whitebeards weren't a cocky crew. If they were going after him, they truly believed they could beat him.

He was afraid, the sniveling idiot he was. The complete coward, a fool. A good actor unless he was standing before somebody who could beat him. Marco said that Teach had freaked out in front of Pops when he was still alive. He was even afraid after the man died standing up. Ace looked to the captain, who had a stoic face on.

But Ace could see the anger in them. Anger at Teach in general. And the youngest commander was glad he showed no fear. No unease. He was confident in them. It made Ace feel warm. And nobody looked at him like he was weak. Like he was incapable. But he wasn't planning on fighting Teach alone, not that anybody else would let him.

"We're close. He may be running like a coward, but we'll catch up to him," Pops said in a strong voice. They all nodded, and dispersed. Ace exited the meeting room, and found Sabo talking with some of the navigators, hitting it off pretty well. It had been two weeks since Sabo was stranded by Red, and he was getting along with everyone very well.

Ace never knew if he was that charismatic with strangers since it had only been him, Ace and Luffy when Ace last saw him. He smiled at this, Sabo joking around with them before he saw Ace. He walked away from Marco and headed to Sabo, and the blonde asked how things were going about Teach. He'd never met Thatch, but he seemed genuinely angry for his murder.

"We're getting closer, but the traitor turned tail and is fleeing. Didn't harm anybody at the last island. We're in a large area where all the islands are protected by us," Ace explained. Sabo nodded, glad he would die soon. "You seem really invested in all this," Ace added.

Sabo nodded, saying he was getting along with everyone, and all of their anger sort of rubbed off on him. "Plus, I keep hearing stories of him. This crew really does love each other. I mean, I heard about it before, but still. It's something different to see first hand."

Ace smiled and said it really was a good place to be. He asked if the revolutionaries were as close knit as they were, just out of curiosity. "Well, we're all good friends and care for one another, but it's more like business. There's no obnoxious pranks or pirates or an abundance of alcohol," Sabo replied honestly. Then he frowned lightly. The freckled man asked what was wrong. "I guess I'll miss everybody once I get back home."

"Well, hopefully you can visit sometimes, right? But Red might sabotage you again, so that would suck really bad," Ace said honestly. They were leaning against he railing, looking over the sea. So vast and beautiful. Full of mystery and adventure. Sabo nodded, saying he wouldn't miss Red. "At least he hasn't been bothering you for a bit. Marco said he's sticking to himself more. I wish I knew what he was doing at night."

Sabo nodded. He was glad he wasn't be targeted much. Ace's stomach grumbled, so he said he was going to get something to eat. Sabo nodded, and drifted off to talk to Izo. Ace was feeling a little bud of hope, maybe Sabo would stay. That would be wonderful. Having his long lost brother be part of his family. Ace would miss him if he went back to his job.

When they found Luffy, it would be awesome for both of them to be there. Both of his dead brothers finding him again. He could just imagine Luffy breaking into tears. Well, they'd find him somehow. No matter what, Ace would find him, and Sabo promised to do so, too. But it would be amazing for all three of them to be back together again.

He smiled at the prospect as he headed to the kitchen. When he passed the infirmary, he heard the nurses getting irritable, grumbling about something. Ace peeked his head in and asked if everything was okay. "We can't find some of our anatomy books," Tami replied. "We've looked everywhere, but we can't find it! And nobody would want to steal it, what would the point be? They could at least tell us, or bring them back when they're done," she said irritably.

Ace wondered who would do that. Must be annoying. "Well, I hope somebody returns them," Ace said, and left. He went to the kitchen and got some food. It was still habit to want to get food quickly, even though there was no real reason to hurry anymore. He wouldn't be scolded by anybody if it was just to get a snack. He liked being able to get food when he wanted, but still. He'd rather not be able to do that and have one of his best friends back.

He got the apple and glass of orange juice and ate it at the bar counter silently. He couldn't wait to end this once and for all. Couldn't wait for the whole mess to finally be completely over. He smiled, looking forward to the closure they'd all feel soon enough. And Pops and Ace were invincible. Pops had ten years regardless. And Ace had Red with him, who would keep him safe and healthy for as long as he was there.

Ace hoped he'd leave some day. He missed seeing the night sky and cuddling with Marco all night. He frowned, wondering when it would all be over. Would Red be there the rest of his life? Well, he'd accept that if it were the case. He was only alive because of the demon, after all.

-x-

Red studied the male anatomy book intently, sitting in the lounge chair in the library where he was hiding his supplies. His study tools. He had Thatch's appearance committed to his memory. He even stole physical photos of him from the nurses office. He found many full body photos of all of the crew, and stole Thatch's to put back in his stash in the library.

Since the photos still had the underwear on, some things might just not be accurate. He was familiar enough with the male anatomy, now, though. Teach was closer and closer. Well, they were getting closer and closer. Red was paying attention to the meetings and announcements while it was Ace's time in the shared body.

He had his plan, and he would make it work. It was risky, but he would give it everything he got. If things turned out bad, then he was just unlucky and would wait for however long to find a new host. Oh well. Somebody was coming into the library, and Red made a camouflage over the area he was in. Nobody could find him there, even sensing him with haki.

The sun was coming up soon enough, so he waited for this person to leave, and then headed to the bedroom, where he found Marco sleeping. Red got into bed, and closed his eyes, letting his time fade, bringing out Ace, who woke up and latched onto Marco, snuggling closer.

-x-

Ace walked to Sabo, who was standing at the railing, looking over the side of the ship at the dolphins swimming alongside it. He settled next to him, sitting against the railing. "Being on a ship is nice, isn't it?" Ace asked with a smile. Sabo nodded. He said he'd lost the dream of being a pirate with his amnesia, but it was indeed nice. "What's your base like?"

Sabo looked awkward. "I don't want to say anything when Red could be listening in," he said honestly. Ace said that was fair and smart. He wouldn't ask again. So Ace asked if he missed his friends. "I do. But I made new friends here, so it's not so painful anymore."

The freckled brother looked up at Sabo's uncomfortable, lost expression. Ace finally asked. "Sabo, would you ever want to stay here? Join the crew?" He asked it softly, quietly. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Sabo tensed, and looked at his hands. Ace didn't pressure him for an answer, letting him take his time to reply. He sighed and finally answered to Ace's patient silence.

"I don't know anymore. Everyone welcomes me here. And I really missed you, Ace. When I thought you were dead. It wasn't long, but still. And when I set out on my own to try and protect you, I felt miserable despite my excitement. I wouldn't get to see you and Luffy. At least not for many years. Even if that didn't last long after the accident, I do remember the feeling," the blonde said honestly and in detail. "So, I'm not sure. I'll definitely have an answer by the time Blackbeard is dead."

Ace smiled and told him to take his time. He'd be there for awhile unless the revolutionaries come to get him somehow. "I don't think that will happen. I actually I told nobody. I didn't want them to talk me out of it. I know they could have. I was afraid you'd hate me, would never want to see me. I left you and Luffy alone."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I was angry and hurt, but I didn't hate you," Ace said, standing and putting his arm around Sabo's shoulder. Sabo started shaking and turned to hug Ace, sniffling. "You'll always be my brother. My first ever brother, my first friend, even when I was a little shit that only caused you trouble."

Sabo didn't say anything, just nodded into his shoulder. When they pulled away, Ace said, "Love you, Sabo," with a warm smile.

"I love you, too. I want to see Luffy together. I want to be with both of you again," Sabo said, wiping his tears with a smile. Ace could sense Marco standing a bit behind. He turned to the side and saw his lover staring out at the ocean with a grin on. Ace smiled at it, and turned to Sabo to begin a conversation about Luffy's escapades.

Sabo had been following them out of curiosity, and Ace was in prison for much of his troublemaking. He'd been filled in by his brothers, but he and Sabo spoke about it differently, both having known the little rubber idiot very personally. Not just meeting him briefly in the war. When Ace had told Sabo about Luffy's meeting with Whitebeard, where he defiantly copped an attitude before talking like they were old friends, he'd laughed loudly. It was typical Luffy.

And both of them were proud that _Whitebeard_ had accepted him, thought he was strong and worthy enough to have everybody back him up. Sabo still felt bad for not being there. If the revolutionaries had come, maybe things would have been different. "Maybe. Ivankov was there, but mostly as a guard for Luffy." Sabo said he was quite the character. "You've got that right. He seemed like an entertaining guy, though."

"He is," Sabo agreed. "Maybe you can meet them some day. If I stick around or don't, who knows?" Ace smiled, said it sounded like fun. "But we can't let them meet Red or they might kill you."

"I doubt that, but I don't really want anybody meeting Red. Except some marines or enemy pirates. Red complains about not having another time to kill other people. Had no chances to do so since most attacks happen during the day." Then he sighed. "I know he kills sea life when he sees them. He let slip once that he enjoyed killing pods of dolphins."

Sabo was disgusted, but then said at least it wasn't any humans on the crew. "Yeah. Better to lose dolphins than brothers."

While they were enjoying their conversation, a quake was made, and this time it was strong, so it was close. Well, Teach was an idiot. He just gave away that they were close! The crew cheered and were filled with determination once they weathered the waves and headed straight that way. Ace offered to go on striker and see where he was. He wasn't surprised when they said a no. And he wasn't upset.

-x-

Red was risking everything. But he knew this was the only way he could pull it off without risking his own life in the process. Going after Teach with everyone else there during the day would be dangerous for him. He could burn away for good, and die. Ace would be fine. His body was completely healed.

But he might disappear. Not forever, maybe. He could reform back in hell, but it would take a long time, he had no doubt. So here he was, in the storage room below deck. He didn't use his powers much besides simple and convenient things. Nothing big, but he was now. He was working to modify striker, Ace's recovered vehicle.

He was changing it to be powered by his own abilities. And it was working just fine. Lugging it through the ship would get him caught immediately, so he teleported himself outside. He didn't teleport around the ship much because he did enjoy the body and using it. He had used his powers for so long, now that he had a physical body, he'd enjoy it as much as he could.

He jumped down on striker, wearing a shirt over the mark. He knew where Teach was. And he brought an eternal pose for the new ship with him. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he was gone. With Ace's watermelon bag with his reference photos. He wouldn't let Ace die. It was that simple. He wouldn't let his most convenient host perish. Not in this effort. It was important to him, but he vowed to not let Ace die. Maybe for more reasons than him just being his host, he didn't know. He sped far from the ship, leaving it behind. No Marco followed, no blue bird pursued him.

He went as fast as he could, going just fast enough to not break apart the vehicle. He easily found Teach's ship, straight ahead of them a couple dozen miles. They were speeding along, trying to get away. They weren't stopping for the night. Much more enjoyable for Red to kill them while they were awake and at full attention.

When he found their ship, he saw it was an ungly thing, not too big or remarkable. But there was a massive creature following it along. He stood out of the water, and Red knew he was the first victim. He grinned as he sped behind him, cackling and then launched out of the water, jumping and grabbing his back, making him explode into a bunch of blood and guts, coating his ship with it.

It felt nice, being drenched in the blood of an enemy. He grinned wickedly and attached striker to the ship before jumping on. "Yo! Where's Teach?" he called, slamming a foot into the mast. It broke and fell into the ocean. "C'mon, don't be shy!" he shouted. He heard a female scream, though the voice was deep. Red had not been in the presence of a woman other than the nurses.

"C'mon, where is he? I have something special in mind for him," Red said. He was dripping in dark red blood. It looked black in the moonlight. He sensed something coming up at him, somebody invisible. He grabbed him by the throat, making him appear, and grabbed his face, pressing his thumbs into his eye sockets.

The woman was behind as the invisible man screamed while his eyes were destroyed into mush. He was blinded forever. Red then kicked him over the side. He went for the woman, ripping her head off and holding it by her hair. Her eyes were rolled up into her head. And he made sure to ripe her spinal chord out with her head. That was satisfying, having the spine drag along the floor, leaving a nice trail of blood.

He walked into the ship. They were cowardly, refusing to see him, hiding. "Teach~ I have some business with you~" he said in a sing song voice. He busted down walls, ripped away doors, still carrying the decapitated head of their crewmember. When he found them, they were all afraid. "Hmmm, were you running from Whitebeard, _or me?_ I'd like it if it were me," he said, and tossed the head to a guy with a mask and fat arms. This was no fun. He still didn't see Teach until he ripped apart the others, the room sprayed with blood.

He stood there, covered in blood, as he faced Teach. All of his jolly and sadistic demeanor disappeared, and he was filled with cold rage. "You killed Thatch. You killed Whitebeard. And now, I will kill you. Are you going to do nothing? Your crew is dead. I killed them. You have nothing left."

Then Teach grew furious and sucked Red into the black void. Everything was going to plan. He took a deep breath, and created a light next to him. It was pressing, like he was being crushed at all sides. But it didn't hurt him. Ace was trapped in here when he was captured and given to the marines. This is what he had felt.

Red put his things down and widened his hands and created the body he'd memorized, knew every single working part of the human body. He made the body as accurate as possible. He formed it easily, knowing what to do. Studying those anatomy books had been crucial. He was in the darkness for a long time, which was what he wanted. Teach wasn't going to let him go willingly. Well, Red wasn't worried.

After an hour, the human body was formed. Thatch's body was formed. Face scar and all. Everything was there. All of the freckles on his chest, the Whitebeard tattoo on his leg. Once the body was there, empty but alive, lacking any soul, Red grabbed into the black, sinking his hands in it like he was gripping a puddle of mud.

He darkness was solid, and he grabbed onto it. He started to pull out the life force of him. The decades of life Teach's body was possible to have. He pulled it out and into a ball. The black started to thin, and Red shut his eyes, imagining grabbing the soul out of the after life that wasn't hell. Wasn't his domain.

When there was intense resistance, Red knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he'd come prepared for it. He'd do everything. The one person who had accepted him, sadistic nature and bad attitude and all, he wouldn't give up. He'd give everything he had. All of it, leaving only enough for him to remain in the human world.

He felt his mind fuzz as he pulled the soul from heaven. He was winging it, honestly. How he did with Whitebeard, but different. The soul didn't fight, but the barrier tried sucking it back in. "Ahhh!" Red roared as he yanked and felt all of his powers disappear. The black faded as Red thrust the soul into the body he'd formed. Teach was gone, all of him being eaten up in the effort.

Red was disappearing when he saw Thatch's eyes open suddenly and let out gasps. He wasn't able to stay in Ace's body, and instead sunk his clawed fingers into Thatch's leg, feeling himself disappear from Ace's body, and into a new host. His consciousness faded. He was powerless. He truly had given everything, the only thing remaining was his presence, now deeply buried into the body he'd created.

He wore a smile, even if he had no body right now. He succeeded. Finally!


	9. Satisfaction

**ISawAGhost: Thatch will no doubt be a better host than Ace was. But I think demon Thatch would look more disturbing than demon Ace lol.**

**Tray_ffya: Nope, one more chapter after this one!**

**Shadow22739: Red finally did it. He's a powerful demon who sacrificed all of his powers he was drunk off of to save his friend. So wholesome and sweet! He's still an asshole, but one with a heart lol.**

* * *

**Wow, incredibly short chapter this time! Sorry! This is the second to last chapter btw. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ace!" Ace heard, jerking awake. He was covered in sticky black stuff, the room covered in it. But he was hugged tightly, thinking it was Marco until he really came to. This wasn't Marco. He pulled away to see a familiar face staring back at him with wet eyes. His hair was long, down his shoulders. A scar on his face, a pointed goatee. He was naked, and Ace was so confused.

"Th-Thatch?" Ace asked, thinking he was insane. Thatch nodded, and hugged Ace tightly. "Am I dead? Wait, where am I? What's going on?" He was openly panicking. Thatch rubbed his back, saying he was very much alive.

The chef said Red brought him back. "Red? Wait…" Ace searched his body, his mind, but Red was gone. How was this possible… Red had told him he couldn't bring Thatch back to life! Ace grabbed Thatch's face, covering it in the blood that soaked the young man, and broke into tears. They hugged, and Ace cried.

When he composed himself, he asked what had happened. "Red killed Teach and used his life to bring me back." Ace asked how Thatch knew of Red. Thatch said he'd been watching over Ace for a long time on his journey, and while he was still around, Red was able to see him. They became friends. "I was the one to give him the name."

 _That_ was why. That was why Red wanted to get to Teach. His one friend he'd told Ace about briefly was _Thatch._ He befriended the demon, a good person even in the afterlife. Was Red dead? Had he sacrificed everything to bring his friend back? It was touching. Who knew the demon could do something so compassionate?

"Is he dead?"

Thatch shook his head. "No, now I'm the host." He gave a sad smile. "We won't be able to hang out at night again, but we can talk to one another." Ace asked if it bothered him. "No. He's sadistic and evil, but he's my friend and brought me back to life. The least I can do is let him use my body at night."

Ace's face crumpled and he hugged his dead brother again. The demon had saved his family completely. All three of the deceased were alive again. The family was back together. Ace knew he would stay alive, even with Red gone. He wouldn't die, and Pops wouldn't die. "His powers are gone," Thatch said, voice sounding sad. "He gave everything to bring me back."

The younger's face fell, but then gave a small smile. He touched Thatch's face, and thanked Red inside of him for being compassionate. "There's no reply. I think he's too tired." Ace was still crying, making tear tracks in the blood covered face. Thatch said they should get him cleaned up and him dressed.

Ace found his watermelon bag, and opened it. He found an eternal pose back home, anatomy books, photos of Thatch, and pants stuffed inside. He pulled them out and saw that they were a pair of Thatch's. Had Red been planning on this? For how long? For many weeks at least since the anatomy books had gone missing.

He could never see Red as some evil being ever again. Sure, the room was covered in blood and guts, but it was their enemies', and Ace didn't give a shit. He stood up, and Thatch put the pants on. The younger looked to the side and saw two devil fruits laying on the floor. The tremor tremor and the dark dark.

Thatch glared at the cursed fruit and opened the windows in the captain's quarters, which was disgusting and smelled terrible, and dropped the fruit into the sea, where it sank deep into the water. Ace took Pops' fruit and stuck it in the bag. The two went looking for a hose, and washed Ace off in a shower once they found no hose. They found mutilated bodies on the deck and one whole side of the ship was coated in blood. A mass of floating vital organs was surrounding the ship.

Striker was in the water. "Ace, I'm so glad you're alive. I was never upset you couldn't avenge me. I didn't want you to," Thatch said. "I just wanted you all to live on happily." Ace said he didn't regret trying to avenge him, but regretted everything that had come from it. They looked to the eternal pose, seeing it was to home. To their new ship.

"C'mon, let's go home," Ace said. "We can have a huge party, and celebrate both you and Red." Thatch grinned and said he wanted to get cooking already. He didn't remember anything about the after life after he finally left his family's side, but wanted to get cooking as he felt he hadn't in forever.

They dropped down onto striker. Ace wondered how Red had gotten it here if he couldn't use his fire. But there was signs of change to his little vessel. But he was able to use it, and sped them back home, through the red waters until it cleared and they were on their way home. He couldn't help the tears down his face.

When they got back, they found everyone on deck, the ship sailing again. "Yo!" Ace called. Marco and Sabo looked over the ship in both worry and relief. "I brought someone home!" He lit up his hand to show Thatch's face.

" _THATCH?!"_ Marco shouted.

"Long time no see, feather head!" Thatch called up jovially. A rope ladder was thrown over the side and the rigging for bringing striker up. Thatch and Ace climbed up after Ace secured the harness to his little one-man vessel that made this possible. He was forever thankful for Deuce making it for him.

Thatch hugged Marco when he got up, and everyone was shocked. Marco sputtered out a question on how this was possible. Thatch said, "Red brought me back. It's a long story. Well, ah, not really!" He told the story in his way, proving it really was Thatch. Sabo saw Ace had blood in the crevices of his body.

"Red sort of slaughtered everyone. I was covered in blood." By now, word had spread through the ship and pirates were running out. Haruta screamed and glomped his pranking buddy, crying. Then Pops was there. He had been inside, but awake once everyone realized Ace was gone.

Marco was wiping his eyes, and Ace walked over and hugged him. "Teach is dead. They're all dead. I'm sorry it's kind of anticlimactic. I don't remember any of it," Ace said, his arms looped around Marco's waist.

"You know, for a prick, Red can actually be a good person. When it's in his interest," Marco added. Ace nodded and bit his lip. Hopefully he wouldn't cry after sex anymore, everyone was back. Ace looked at the sky, finally relishing in the night time. He'd have the nights with Marco again. "We get to sleep together again."

Ace smiled and hugged him before turning to see Thatch announce he was going to make a feast. There were cheers before Teach said this new kitchen better be good. "It is!" Haruta shouted, and everyone went running inside to eat his food, see him cook, just see him be _him._ Make sure this wasn't a collective dream that would turn to a nightmare when they woke and found it hadn't been real.

But it was very real. Ace was going to go shower and change. He smelled disgusting from blood and guts. And it was crusting in his hair. Marco went with him into the public bath house. They didn't want blood in their shower. He helped Ace scrub the blood off and out of the crevices, out of his ears and hair. "I'm sorry, you must have been so worried," Ace said. He had silent tears down his face, even though he wasn't frowning.

"Well, something good came from it. But, I'm so relieved you're safe, alive," Marco replied, kissing him gently. He dressed in clean clothes, burning the bloody, stinky pajama pants and shirt he'd been wearing.

They both hurried to the galley, and Thatch was crying about how beautiful the kitchen was while he cooked for the masses. Drinks were passed around, a truly lively party going on. Sabo looked happy for everybody, but stood at the wall. He hadn't seen this side of the Whitebeards. How much they cared for one another. Crying over having Thatch back.

He just looked happy and comfortable. "This is how we feel for one another," Ace said, nudging Sabo's shoulder. "We're all family." The blonde nodded, and said it was quite a comforting atmosphere. "Very."

Then Ace remembered, and jumped up, running from the room to his bag in the room. He pulled out the devil fruit, grinning, and ran back to the galley. "Pops! Got something for ya!" he called, shoving past all of his brothers. The captain was beaming and laughing at his overjoyed children. He looked down, and Ace presented him with his old devil fruit. _His,_ not Teach's.

"Ta da! When Teach was killed, his the two devil fruits came out. We sunk the dark dark fruit into the ocean forever," Ace explained. Pops grinned and ate it, not flinching at the terrible taste, but saying he had forgotten just how disgusting it was. The crew cheered. It was like everything had gone back to normal. Completely before the war. Everyone was alive and healed.

Things were back to normal. Back to how they were before.


End file.
